The Apex's Daughter
by CORYxSHAWN4EVAH
Summary: Alex Orton is now 16 and always is on the run, she's got a pretty hectic life but hey You try living a normal life with your dad as the apex predator; The Viper on Raw. *Sequel to Always Be My Little Girl* A7X appears later in the story.
1. Happy Birthday

**Okay everyone this is the 3rd installment to The Viper's Angel.. This story will be longer then the second one I promise! (:**

**Dis: I don't own any WWE Character, except My OC Alex of course! (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Alex Orton is now 16 and always is on the run, she's got a pretty hectic life but hey You try living a normal life with your dad as the apex predator; The Viper on Raw.<strong>

**The Apex's Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up on the bright sunny Saturday morning, I'm not really a morning person but today was an exception. I rolled out of bed letting my feet hit carpet and I put my robe on. I glanced at the calendar that had today circled. I smiled and walked outside my room. I could smell the pancakes. I took a big whiff and walked into the kitchen to see my Dad cooking a batch of his famous chocolate chip pancakes.

He noticed me and smiled. "Morning baby."

I mocked his expression. "Morning Daddy."

He flipped a pancake. "They are almost done, excited for tonight?"

I shrugged. "Yeah kind of." I laughed not sure of myself. I decided to change the subject. "Where's Jessie?"

He smiled a little. "Upstairs sleeping still, you know with her being 6 months pregnant that's all she wants to do is sleep." I chuckled.

My Dad finally got over Ashley and found a new girl, Jessie. He met her outside an arena, she was the only girl that wasn't begging for an autograph. I don't get it what's so special about my dad's autograph anyway? I laughed quietly to myself. My Dad took his time with Jessie, he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend until 5 months. I had to practically force him to do so. After being together for a year and a half they got married and she ended up getting pregnant which brings us here. I heard footsteps and Jessie waddled her way into the kitchen.  
>"Happy Birthday Alex." She came over to me to give me a hug.<p>

I stepped up and gave her one. "Thanks Jessie."

She smiled and it turned to a glare that she directed to my Dad. "Randy is the food done I'm hungry!" I chuckled and My Dad nodded. "Yes Dear they are finished but you need to go back up to bed, Doctor said bed rest which means you are suppose to be in bed." Jessie crossed her arms like a two year old. "Fine then you can bring my food up to me." He nodded trying to stay calm. "I will babe now go."

She huffed and walked back up the stairs. My Dad was squeezing his head. I laughed. "Uh, Dad are you okay?" He let out a long breath.  
>"No! She's driving me insane!" I shook my head. "Dad she's pregnant what do you expect?"<p>

"Not this!" He said while handing me a plate of pancakes. He grabbed another and went up the stairs to give Jessie her plate.

He got back into the kitchen and grabbed some for himself and sat across from me. "So, whose all coming?" I swallowed a piece of my pancake. "Well Josh, Carrie, Max, Caylee, David, and they are inviting some people. Who's coming from WWE?" We were talking about my birthday party tonight. My Dad decided to let me have a big birthday party. A whole bunch of people were here last night to set up.

My Dad took a second to think. "Um, John and Becky of course." I rolled my eyes, I knew that. It was weird calling John uncle now. Aunt Becky got married to him about 6 months ago. He smirked and continued. "Ted, Cody, Wade, Justin, Heath, umm... I'm not sure if Ezekiel can make it. Uh, Sheamus might be able to come oh and Taker and Kane are coming." I looked at him to hope he was messing with me.

"That's it?" I was just waiting for him to say 'Just Kidding' but he just nodded. I gave him the smirk and tapped my fingers on the table.

He looked at me and chuckled. "What?"

"There isn't anyone else that's coming?"

"No.." He looked at me dead serious.

I didn't buy it. "You're sure?"

"100 percent." He raised his hands up in defense.

I took a deep breath. "Dad don't make me scream, cause I will."

He laughed. "Alright and Mike is coming." I let the breath out. "Finally, you just love to torture me don't you?"

I finished off my pancakes and I heard the front door open. Carrie and Caylee entered. "Hey Mr. Orton, ready Alex?" He smiled at them.  
>"Hey Girls, and Alex you need to be back by 4." I rolled my eyes. "I know Daddy." He nodded. "Okay but are you sure you don't just want to stay here and they can do your hair and make up?" I knew what he was getting at. "Dad you'll be fine, Jessie isn't that hard to handle."<p>

He sighed. "Fine."

I kissed his cheek. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Baby and Happy Birthday."

I smiled. "Thanks." With that I walked outside and got into Carrie's car. Caylee looked at me. "What was wrong with your Dad?" I rolled my eyes. "Jessie is getting all hormonal and he is a big baby and can't handle it." They both chuckled at that. We got to the hair salon and the lady started to do my hair. Carrie looked at me. "So Josh is coming right?" I shrugged. "I'm sure he is, why?" She smiled. "No reason."

I shook that off and looked at Caylee. "Hey Cay are you bringing a date?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah his name is Aaron."

I shrugged. "I like that name, is he cute?"

She giggled. "More like hot.."

I laughed and looked over at Carrie. "Do you have a date?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm just going to talk to the guys there." I nodded, that's not a bad idea because I was doing the same thing.

_Party_

I was up in my room waiting for everyone to arrive. Dad said I should wait till everyone is waiting in the living room and I can walk down so everyone could see. I heard a knock at the door and Caylee walked in. "Al, everyone is here. Are you ready?" I looked down and I was in a Grey strapless dress with silver high heels, my hair was in some what of a bun but had curled pieces.

I looked at Caylee. "Cay, I look ridiculous."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Al, you look hot what are you talking about?" I shrugged. "I don't know I don't usually wear dresses."

"Al come on you look hot all of the guys will be all over you.." She thought about then added. "Then of course your Dad will kill em." I laughed, she always knew how to cheer me up. I never thought I could find another girl best friend after Abby died but Caylee moved at the end of freshman year and ever since we have been inseparable. I sighed. "Alright might as well get this over with."

She nodded. "That a girl, let's go." I followed her to the stairs.

She looked at me. "Now I will go down and announce that you're coming down so everyone will see that okay?" I nodded a little nervously.

She patted my shoulder. "You will be fine." She walked down the stairs and I could hear lots of voices. I sighed, and I want to be a WWE Diva? I can barely go downstairs to a hundred people let alone thousands of people. I heard her whistle. "Alright everyone here is the birthday girl... ALEX!" She clapped and so did everyone else. I walked down one step at a time and I seen everyone.

They were smiling and most people were taking pictures. I smiled and I got to the bottom. "Thanks everyone for coming! Let's get outside and PARTY!" They all cheered and found their way outside. I took a deep breath and just took a second to stand there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You alright Orton?" Only one person calls me that." I turned around. "Josh!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey birthday girl, how's the party?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure it just started."

He laughed. "Well come on let's go." I smiled and we walked outside where the DJ was. Carrie came running over. "Josh! You came!" She pulled him away from me and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the table and grabbed a soda. I took a sip and I heard some voices behind me. "ooh who's that beautiful thing?" I turned around and seen Ted and Cody. I hugged Ted. "Hey Teddy thanks for coming."

"Why would I miss Ms. Ally's birthday?" He pinched my cheek which earned him a glare. I gave Cody a hug. "Thanks for coming Code man."

He chuckled. "No problem Bud." I got a tap on my shoulder and I seen John or should I say 'uncle' John and Aunt Becky there. They hugged me. "Happy Birthday!" I smiled. "Thanks Aunt Becky.. Uncle John." John ruffled my hair. "You enjoying it so far peanut?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

John chuckled. "Just wait till presents you'll love what you get." I smiled knowing he was right. I heard a whistle from behind.

John's smile turned into a frown. "You might want to turn around."

"Wh-" I turned around and smiled really big, there he was standing by the patio door.

"MIKE!" I took off running to him in heels, he caught me and twirled me around. "Happy Birthday Babe!"

I smiled. "Thanks Mike."

_Later on.._

I was sitting on a chair a little ways away from everyone and everything. Mike took the spot next to me. "Why aren't you with them?"

I looked at him. "Drama, I cannot deal with everything right now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well Carrie and Caylee are in a fight, Uh David wants to ask Carrie out but turns out she like Josh. Josh doesn't like her, Max is trying to solve everything which is not helping so much and they are all trying to get me to choose sides. It's just a mess..."

Mike sighed and laughed. "Damn I thought my high school days were bad, you've got it worse."

I looked at him seriously. "You have no idea."

I heard the DJ get on the Mic. "Alright Miss Alex you are needed on the dance floor it's time for your daddy daughter dance." I smiled and gave Mike a hug. "Catch ya later."

"Go dance with the snake." I hit his shoulder and walked to the dance floor and everyone made like a circle. I seen my Dad in his nice tux.  
>I smiled and he walked over to me and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" I smiled. "You may."<p>

The DJ started to play My little Girl by Tim McGraw and we danced. He whispered to me. "I know there is all the drama going on, just try and ignore it baby don't let it ruin your party; I don't like seeing you upset." I smiled. "Thanks Daddy." The song ended and he kissed my forehead. "Live it up, it's your 16th birthday. I'll be out when we do presents." I gave him another hug and he walked back into the house.

They played another slow song and all the girls grabbed the guys. A guy about 17, I have never seen before but yet he looked familiar came over to me. "Want to dance?" I shrugged. "Yeah why not?" We started dancing and I examined him the best way I could in the dark.

He had black spiky hair, his eyebrow was pierced, he had blue eyes or are they green? I can't tell, and he was tall. I smiled. "Do I know you?" He shook his head. "Probably not, I'm Gunner, I came with My dad and Glenn."

I nodded. "That's why you look familiar you look like Taker."

He nodded. "Well I am his kid so I guess I don't really have a choice in that matter." I chuckled.

He smiled. "So you're the birthday Girl Alex?" I nodded. "Yeah unfortunately."

We continued to sway to the music and he raised his eyebrows. "Why unfortunately?" I shrugged. "Just drama."

"Ooh, say no more I can't stand drama filled people." I nodded. "You and me both." The dance ended and it was present time.

I opened all of them which almost took me an hour. I opened Mike's present and it was a scrap book of us over the years. I smiled and  
>thanked him for it. Josh got me a gold necklace with a heart on it that had: <em>A.A.J=BFF<em>I smiled and almost cried, he pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Alex, I'm sure Abby is watching over us now." I smiled and wiped my eyes before the tears poured out. Carrie seemed to  
>be a little jealous. I shook it off and opened the rest off them. My Dad walked over and handed me a little box. "Happy Birthday Baby."<p>

I smirked. "Thanks." I opened it and it was key.. A car key. I ran outside and there was my dream car, well I should say truck. It was Ford f-250 and it was a baby blue. I gave my dad a hug. "Thanks Daddy." He kissed my forehead. "No problem."

Soon it was going on 2 in the morning and everyone was leaving and the only person that stayed behind was Mike, Cody, Ted because they were staying the night and Josh because he lives right next door. I was sitting on the deck on the step. It was my thinking step, it has been since we moved into this house. Josh sat next to me. "Alex, I want to do something before I leave." I looked at him. "What Josh?"

He leaned in and before I could ask he crushed his lips against mine. I was the least to say SHOCKED. I mean he's my best friend, I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. I actually sorta liked it. He pulled back. "Happy Birthday!"

He got up and walked over to the fence and hopped it into his yard. "What was that all about, why did he kiss you?" I heard behind me and I knew it was Mike. I just sat there stunned. "I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review...?<strong>


	2. Same Ol Alex

**I'm BACK! :) PARTY! Sorry no updates on any of my stories lately. I've been sick, but I am all better now! :)**

**Thanks to: xMyHeartShine, Breaking-Asylum, xChelsie, Sonib89, , Stepho, DeathDaisy, RKOsgirl92, wades wife, caz21, chynnsa12, LilSassySally, ashmarie, FansofCenaton, matt-hardy-lover-101, reina13, justawrestlingdream, Cena's baby doll, WweDivaTayTay45, a7xlover96, and Viper's-babe **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, Baby wake up. I have to leave soon." My Dad's voice interrupted my beauty sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" "2 in the afternoon." He chuckled.

I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the edge of my bed. Josh kissing me last night filled my mind. I then realized I was going to have to face him tomorrow at school.

"Daddy.." I said in an almost little girl voice. He rolled his eyes. "What, Alex. What do you want?" He knew I wanted something.

I looked up at him and gave him the puppy dog look; the one I used to give him when I was little. "Can I come on the road with you? Just for the week?"

He sighed. "Alex.. I don't know-" I cut him off. "Please!" He looked at me steadily, like he was trying to figure out why I wanted to come; but none the less he nodded. "Sure."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Daddy! I love you!"

He returned the hug. "I love you too, now come on you have to pack up." I flew out of the bed and started packing. A couple minutes later Mike walked in and sat on my bed.

I looked at him. "Hey Mike." He gave me one of his looks. "Don't hey Mike me." I put the last piece of clothing in my bag.

"Did I do something wrong?" I looked at him confused. He crossed his arms. "Alex, you can't just run away."

I sat down on the bed next to him. "Mike, what are you talking about?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid; You're coming on the road with your Dad just so you don't have to face Josh."

I looked at the floor. "No, I'm not." I was lying of course; but hey he didn't need to know that. "Alex! Stop you're lying, I know you are."

I glared up at Mike. "I just want to spend time with my Dad! Okay? Is that so bad?" I stood up and grabbed my phone charger and threw it in my bag. Mike stood up. "Alex, I just want you to know; I know you're lying and if you need to talk, you know my number."

Mike walked out of the room and I let out a sigh. Why did Mike have to know me so well? It made me angry sometimes.

"Alex! We're leaving!" I heard my Dad shout. I grabbed my bag and raced downstairs. Aunt Becky was standing there. I looked at Dad confused.

He chuckled. "She's going to stay with Jessie." I nodded; I almost forgot Jessie was pregnant. Jessie walked over to us. "I don't need to be baby-sat Randy." Dad sighed. "I know you don't Babe."

I walked over to Jessie and gave her a hug. "Bye Jessie!" She kissed my forehead. "Bye sweetie, be sure to give your Dad a hard time for me, okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing."

Dad looked at Jessie. "Ha ha, very funny." Jessie smiled. "Oh, you know I am; Orton." They shared an embrace and kissed each other good bye. We said bye to Aunt Becky and got into the hummer.

Dad put some Metallica on and I pulled my phone out to text Caylee.

_Hey Cay, sorry I'm not going to be at School this week; I'm on the road with my dad._

A couple seconds passed and I got a reply.

_Awwe, No who's going to be on my side with fighting with Carrie?_

I chuckled and replied. _U know Max will, he hates Carrie._

She replied. _Yah, but your my partner in crime. :(_

I replied. _Lol, I know. I just need to spend sometime with my Dad._

She replied. _ Awe, okay. :( Tell Mr. O, I said hey and I'm going to be texting you everyday, I hope you know that. :)_

I looked at Dad. "Caylee says Hi." He rolled his eyes. "Tell her I said Hi and to make sure Max stays out of trouble."

I chuckled and replied. _He said hi and he wants you to make sure Max stays out of trouble and I wouldn't have it any other way. :)_

Max and My Dad have a good relationship; better than Josh and his. My Dad kind of filled the father figure shoes for Max, since he never met his Father, also My Dad doesn't really seem to like Josh very much anymore.

_-Later-_

We arrived at the Hotel and it was about 9 at night. I was tired but not exhausted. We got our luggage and went up to our room. I walked in and John was plopped on the couch.

I sighed, I forgot John shares a room with my dad. I went over to the bed and put my bags on the floor. I love John and all but growing up him and Mike always fought over me and to be honest John always acted like a child.

I heard a knock at the door and Dad opened it. Mike walked in and glared at John. "Cena." John mocked his expression. "Mizanin."

Dad and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I think this is going to go on for the rest of our lives.

Mike looked at me. "Wanna get some ice cream?" I looked at my dad who nodded. I smiled back at Mike. "Sure."

We walked out of the room and I nudged him. "Will you and John ever get over yourself's?" He chuckled. "Hey, it's not my fault I won." I shook my head. "Mike! That was 6 years ago."

He shrugged. "Tell Cena that."

We got to the elevator and Sheamus got in it with us. I looked at Mike and he rolled his eyes.

**Mike's POV**

She looked at Sheamus. "Hey Whitey! How are you?" He glared at Alex. "Oh, god not again. Fella please." She smiled brightly. "Now how many times have I told you I'm not a fella?"

I smiled, it doesn't matter how old Alex gets; she's always the same 6 year old I know and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? ((:<strong>


	3. Nonsense

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's POV**

We sat down at the table with our ice cream and Mike just stared at me. I took a lick of my ice cream and finally caved. "What?"

He started to eat his ice cream sundae. "Are you finally going to tell me why you wanted to come on the road with your Dad?"

I rolled my eyes. "I believe I did."

He scoffed. "Alex, please I'm not stupid. Just tell me." I know Mike. He won't give up unless I cave so I guess I have no choice. "Fine, you're right it's because of Josh."

"Yes! I knew it!" He exclaimed like a 5 year old. I raised my eye brows at him and he turned his attention to his sundae; like he'd just been caught.

I chuckled. "There is just no way I can face him. I never expected him to _kiss _me. He's my best friend, it's just so.." "Weird." Mike finished my sentence; he always does that for me.

A sigh escaped my lips. "I just don't know what to do." Mike finished off his sundae. "Well, you can't avoid him for forever." That was true. "I could try." I smiled.

Mike rolled his eyes. "And you would fail." He tried to imitate my voice. I slapped his shoulder. "That's not how I sound." He nodded. "Suurrre whatever you say. Anyways ready?"

I finished the late bite of my ice cream cone and nodded. "Let's go."

We started walking back towards to hotel and I looked up at Mike. "Thanks I needed that." He kissed the top of my head. "Anytime, Babe." I smiled at my nick name.

I love Mike, he's been there for me through everything. He's my best friend, but most importantly he's my brother. I don't care if we aren't blood we are brother and sister. No one can change that.

_Next Day_

My Dad and I got to the Arena for Raw and decided to head to catering to talk to some superstars I haven't seen in awhile. I spotted Wade and Justin sitting at a table. I smiled and ran over to them. "Hey Guys!"

"Little One! What are you doing here?" Wade asked while giving me a big hug. I smiled. "I'm on the road with my Dad for the week." He patted my head. "Well good, it's always a pleasure to see you."

Justin gave me a hug. "Ally! I missed you. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party." I shook my head. "It's alright Justy no big deal." I spent 20 minutes catching up with them. My phone started ringing and it was Mike's ring so I excused myself from the table and answered. "Hello Micheal." I chuckled, he always hates when I do that.

"Alex, I'm going to get you one of these days." I smiled. "It's worth it, so what's up?"

He took a deep breath. "Well I've been seeing this girl for a while and-" "You want me to meet her first before you ask her to be your girlfriend, I know the drill Mike." I chuckled remembering why we made that deal, because of his crazy ex girlfriend; Lacey. I hated that chick, I still do." He chuckled. "Yeah, do you mind coming to my locker room?" I sighed. "I guess I could make some time for you." Mike scoffed. "Like you're busy.. Just get over here."

I laughed. "Alright Mr. Pushy, I'll be there in a minute." I hung up and made my way to his locker room. I hope this girl is a good one, I hate having to meet new one's over and over again. I got to his locker room and decided to walk in, I always do anyway. Mike came over to me and smiled. "Alex, this is Emma."

I examined Emma, she had light brown hair, brown eyes and a cute outfit on. I stuck my hand out. "Hi Emma." She smiled and shook it. "Alex! It's so good to finally meet you, Mike has told me so much about you." I shrugged and chuckled. "Good things I hope." She nodded. "Of course."

Mike smiled. "Well how about while I go do my segment you guys get to know each other?" I shrugged, it's not like I have anything else better to do; I nodded as did Emma. Mike kissed Emma's cheek. "See ya later, Em." and he kissed my head. "Be nice Babe." I rolled my eyes, why does he think I won't be nice?

He walked out and Emma smiled at me. "I think it's so cute how close you and Mike are." I nodded. "Yeah, I've known him for about 10 years." She smiled. "He told me about Lacey and I would never do anything to hurt you or come between you and Mike." She seems okay.

I smiled. "That's good, I don't think Mike and I would be able to handle another fight like that." She nodded. "Soo.. do have an embarrassing stories about Mike?" Oh, I know I'm going to like this one. I nodded. "Ohh yeah! Tons, which one first? Underwear or Bathing suit?" She shrugged. "I'm going to go with Underwear."

* * *

><p>We spent almost an hour laughing our heads off, she is such a cool lady. I like her, she would be good for Mike. Right on Que, Mike walked in. "How's it going Ladies?" I smiled. "Mike, I love her already! She's so funny and cool." Emma agreed. "Yeah, Alex is such nice girl and she told me some very interesting stories about you." Mike looked at me. "Which one?" I smirked. "Both!" He groaned while Emma and I cracked up again.<p>

My Dad, John and I got back to our hotel room and my phone started ringing. _Josh. _I frowned, I might as well talk to him now. My Dad got the hotel suite that had and extra room built into it which was my room. As soon as I closed the door I hit accept. "Hello..?" I let a sigh out.

"Orton! What the hell? You just left and didn't even tell me?" Josh was pissed, I sighed. "Josh, I'm sorry. I just needed some time to think."

"Why didn't you call me to tell me? Or even texting would of been fine." I nodded, he was right I should of told him. "Josh, I didn't mean to upset you but that kiss it was shocking." He sighed. "I know.." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "Alex, I have a girlfriend."

"W-What?" He just kissed me about 48 hours ago and he already has a girlfriend? He sighed. "I know, it happened out of no where. I was at lunch today and you know usually you and Caylee sit with me but, Caylee sat with Max so I was stuck by myself. Carrie came up to me and sorta asked me out and now we're dating."

"Carrie? Really Josh? Out of all people? You know I hate her!" "She used to be your best friend!" I cringed. "Yeah used to! Josh she's an attention seeker. She's just using you to get to me." Josh scoffed. "Whatever Alex! You know everything isn't always about you!" "I didn't-" He cut me off. "Good bye!"

I sighed as the call ended. I just had my first fight with Josh and it sucks. I needed to talk to someone. My Dad? No he doesn't even know Josh and I kissed. Uncle John? No he would just tell me to wait for him to call. Mike? Yeah he seems like the right one right now. I walked out into the main room and looked at my dad. "Dad, I have to see Mike it's urgent." He nodded. "Alright just text me if you stay there." I smiled, I'm happy my dad trusts me so much.

I got to his hotel room and I knocked. He didn't answer. I groaned and started pounding. He finally opened the door in his boxers. "Alex, what's wrong?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. I took a breath. "Josh and I got into a fight, he has a girlfriend." I actually started crying.

Mike pulled me into his arms. "Shh.. it's okay, I'll get you some Pepsi and we'll talk." We got into the room and I realized Emma was there, she was sitting on the couch. I frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She shook her head. "Don't worry it's fine." Mike handed me a can of Pepsi and we sat down at the table. I explained to him the whole story as I polished off the Pepsi. I looked up at Mike with teary eyes. "He probably hates me." Mike shook his head. "Nonsense, Josh loves you."

I shrugged. "I just can't believe he got a girlfriend even after he kissed me. Was I not good enough?" The tears rolled down my cheeks. Mike pulled me into his arms. "Of course not babe, you're too good for him. He's a teenage boy, he's just playing the field. I know he hurt your heart in the process but, he'll come back to you. he's your best friend." Mike patted my back as I clung onto his shoulder; I truly don't know what I would do without Mike.


	4. Intense

**Chapter 4**

**Alex's POV**

The week went by faster than I could blink my eyes. My Dad was helping me pack up and I started to get emotional. He pulled me into his arms; he knew the drill.

Every time I spent with him I cherished but when it came to leaving I always ending up crying. He patted my back. "Alex, I'll be back Friday and we can spend the whole weekend together."

I sniffled and nodded against his chest, I suddenly felt like a 6 year old begging him not to leave. Things were a little different considering I was the the one leaving.

The tears haven't leaked out yet and I was trying so hard to keep them in. I let go of my Dad and finished up packing. I set the bag on the floor and he looked at me.

I tried to move my eyes across the room so he wouldn't notice. I feel bad for him seeing me like this. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms again. "Alex, It's okay. You can cry, I can handle it."

My arms wrapped around his torso and I let the tears out, I felt like a little baby who just fell of a swing and Daddy was making it better.

He kissed my forehead. "As much I hate to see you leave, Mike and Cody are waiting for you in the lobby." I nodded and he ruffled my hair. "Keep an eye on Jessie, you seem to be the only one who can handle her hormones."

That made me laugh. "Dad, you're such a baby." I picked up my bags and we said another goodbye. He kissed my head another time. "Text me when you land." I smirked. "I always do." He rolled his eyes and nudged me. "Wipe that smirk off your face, I don't know where you learned it." He said like he didn't know.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy." He smiled. "I love you too Baby, now go before you miss your flight." I grabbed my bags and got down to the lobby where Cody and Mike were waiting.

Mike came over to me and noticed my bloodshot eyes. "Another tough goodbye?" I just kept walking. "I don't wanna talk about it."

We drove to the airport in silence. They walked me inside and we waited a little bit. I heard them call my plane and I turned to them. "Thanks for driving me."

Mike seemed to be still a little ticked off because I didn't want to talk so, Cody pulled me into a hug. "Catch ya later bud." I returned it. "Bye Code man." He looked at Mike and then left.

I crossed my arms. "Mike, I don't have all day." He pulled me into his arms then whispered in my ear. "You don't have to be a dick to me; you know." I held onto him tighter. "I know, I'm sorry."

He kissed my head. "I love you Alex, you're my sister. I'm here for you whenever you need me." I nodded. "I love you too Mike and I know."

He let go. "Good, have a good flight text me later?" I smiled. "Sure will." He kissed my cheek. "See ya later Babe." He winked and walked away.

I kept walking when a lady stopped me. "Awe, that's so cute. Saying goodbye to your boyfriend." I couldn't help but laugh. "What? No, he's my brother! Well not really but like-" She cut me off with a look. "I don't know you guys seemed pretty intense." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

_Home_

Aunt Becky picked me up from the airport and we got to the house. I walked in and Jessie gave me a hug. "Good to have you home, Alex." I smiled. "It's good to be home."

I unpacked everything and texted my dad to tell him I got home safe and I went outside to sit. I sat down on my thinking step and just stared out into the backyard.

"Hey.." I turned to the right and seen Josh jump the fence. I just stared at the ground. He sat down next to me. "Alex, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I should be the one apologizing, you're right I shouldn't just automatically assume she was trying to use you."

"Alex, stop. I shouldn't of said yes right away, considering I kissed you two days prior." He said and I couldn't not agree with him on that. I just shrugged without saying anything.

He broke the silence. "Well, Carrie is nice now. Trust me and she even said if you want to sit with us tomorrow at lunch, that's fine."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know, Josh." He grabbed my hand. "Please for me?" He gave me that pouty face, he learned from me. I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He gave me a quick hug. "You won't regret it.. so are we like good now?" I took a second to think then nodded. "Yeah we're good."

I was still I little upset about leaving my dad but I was trying to hide it. Josh nudged me. "So how's Pops doing?" "Fine." I shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I stood up to head back inside but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Alex, tell me." I looked up at him. "I don't have to tell you everything."

He let go of my arm. "Alex, if something is wrong you gotta talk about it. You can let it slide because.." He stopped in mid sentence.

I knew exactly what he was going to say. "Because I'll cut myself right? Am I not allowed to be sad without someone thinking I have to talk to someone?"

Josh put his hand on my arm. "Alex.." I yanked it off. "No! I'm sick of it! Especially from you, whenever I'm upset about something you always hound me until I tell you what's wrong. You want to know what's wrong? Fine I'll tell you! I'm upset that you kissed me and then 2 days later you get a girlfriend. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel like I'm not good enough for you! On top of that I had to leave my Dad after being with him for a week and it sucks!"

He just stood there while I finished off ranting. I noticed angry tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulled me so that our faces were inches away. He shook his head. "You have it wrong, I'm not good enough for you." He said while leaning in.

Before I knew it, he crushed his lips against mine. I didn't bother to object. He still had his hands on my face. I let my hands go to the back of his neck and grip his short hair.

Even though I'm extremely mad, it made me calm down. He pulled back and I wanted more. He sighed. "I should go." Before I could object he ran to the fence and jumped it.

I slumped down to the stair and sighed. _Why does he keep leaving?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I ended it there. Just a heads up, I have big plans for this story... like BIG plans so review it up and I'll try to post more! :)<strong>


	5. Busted

**Chapter 5**

**Alex's POV**

"Alex! You gotta get up!" I heard Jessie call from downstairs. I rolled over on my side to look at my clock which read: 5:45 Am. I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow. She called my name a 3rd time, so I finally rolled out of bed.

I slipped my slippers on and went downstairs into the kitchen. Last night's memories flooding through my head, I grabbed some orange juice and drank it from the gallon. Jessie walked in. "Get a move on girl, you're going to be late." I smiled. "Alright I'm going."

I flew back up the stairs and brushed my hair out before brushing my teeth. I then changed into jeans and an American Eagle shirt. My phone vibrated and I opened the text message.

_Hey Baby have fun driving your truck for the first time. I love you, have a good day! XX_

I smiled and realized my Dad was right, this was the first time driving my f-150. I texted back. _I love you too. XX _And I headed back downstairs where Jessie had my book bag in her hand.

I kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Jess." She smiled. "Welcome, have a good day." I rolled my eyes having a feeling this wasn't going to be a good day. I got into my truck and started the engine. Avenged Sevenfold started blaring the speakers, I smiled My dad had me all set up.

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving. I stopped a quarter of the way because I seen Josh walking and I felt bad so, I pulled up beside him and rolled the window down. "Josh, get in."

He got in the passenger side and I drove in silence. I was surprised he didn't say anything about last night. I pulled into a parking space and put the truck in park.

Josh looked at me. "Look, about last night.. Could we forget that ever happened? I just want us to go back to normal." I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I wasn't so sure if it was a good decision.

He smiled. "So we're good?" I smiled too. "We're good." He chuckled. "Good, so you're going to have lunch with me and Carrie; right?" I sighed. "I guess..." He nudged me. "She's not that bad."

"Okay, calm on we're going to be late." I said while getting out of the truck.

We walked our separate ways into the school. I started to put books in my locker and I heard a piercing scream. I turned around and there Caylee stood. "ALEX!" She started running.

I smiled. "CAYLEE!" I met her half way and hugged. She laughed. "Al, I was miserable without you!" I laughed. "I know, me too!"

"Who's that sexy beast?" I turned around and Max was there. I hugged him. "Hey Max." He chuckled. "I missed you, Alex." "I missed everyone." I laughed.

I grabbed my last book out of my locker and David walked over. "Hey welcome back, skipper." I rolled my eyes. "I was on the road with my dad." He nodded. "I know, I'm just messing. Was it hard?" I knew what he meant. His Dad is a truck driver so he knows what it's like to always have a parent on the road. I sighed. "Always is."

The bell rang so Caylee and I headed to our first hour.

_Lunch_

Caylee and I were walking into lunch. "I can't believe you're sitting with them." I sighed. "Cay, it's for Josh." She rolled her eyes. "I know but still.." I gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see ya."

She went to sit with Max and David while I headed to sit with Josh and Carrie. I sat across from them and Josh smiled. "Hey Orton." I smirked. "Livingston."

Carrie smiled. "Alex, I'm so sorry we ended up not being friends. You're such a cool girl. I don't know what happened." I shrugged. "It's okay don't worry about it." She nodded then looked at Josh. "Want to?"

I looked at them both confused. "Want to what?" He looked at me. "We like to go out and chill in her car for lunch, wanna come?" I shrugged. "I don't know.." Carrie smiled. "Come on, have some fun!"

I looked at Josh and he nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I guess." She smiled. "Okay come on before any teachers see us." I nodded and we ran out the back door.

We got into her car and I just stared out the window, this was actually quite boring. I heard a flick and I looked up to see Carrie lighting a joint? My eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Carrie took a hit. "Having fun, here you try." She handed it to me. I looked at Josh and he smiled. "It relaxes you." I shrugged. "What if we get caught?" Josh rolled his eyes. "We won't I promise."

I didn't really want to do it but they were pressuring me so I took a hit and started coughing. Carrie smiled. "Keep doing it, it'll go away." I took a couple more hits and my head started to get fuzzy.

We ended up sitting in her car for the whole lunch period, and I was buzzed I could barely see straight. They were finishing it up when I heard a tap on the window. I looked up and there was the principle.

"Guys!" I pointed to the window. They sighed. "Fuck.."

_Principle's Office_

The principle was lecturing to us and I was just watching his 2 heads spin around. I don't think that's normal. "So I called your parents, they are coming to get you now. Oh and here is your's Alex." I rolled my eyes, Jessie will be easy. I can make her not tell Dad.

I heard the door open. "Alexandra Marie Orton." All the muscles in my body froze. I managed to turn my head and I saw a fuming Randy Orton. If you thought his Viper phase was bad, you haven't seen a thing. I gulped knowing I was a dead girl walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Busted... :O<strong>

**-Review! :) More to come soon! **


	6. Not Welcome

**Chapter 6**

**Alex's POV**

The car ride home was very silent, which made me nervous. I was waiting for him to explode at me. We pulled into the driveway and he parked the car but didn't move. I reached for the handle but he stopped me. "Wait, you're not leaving yet." I sunk back in my seat.

Dad squeezed the steering wheel and closed his eyes, he was squeezing so hard his knuckles were turning white. A sigh escaped his lips and he opened his eyes. "Why?"

I was going to play stupid and ask 'why what' but that would probably get me in more trouble. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." He groaned in frustration. "Alex, you're suppose to be a good kid. I never thought I would ever have to worry about you getting into drugs." I just sat in silence, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm disappointed in you, I thought you knew better. I thought that you would come to me first before you tried anything. Alex, I thought we had a relationship where we could each other everything, but I guess not. I never thought the day would come where I would have to pick you up from school because you got caught with drugs."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was in the Carrie's car with her and Josh. They had a joint and they told me to try it and I did. I'm sorry, I didn't even think you were coming home." He scoffed. "Oh so if you knew I was coming home you wouldn't of tried it? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

I shook my head with tears in my eyes. "No, I was just.. I'm sorry." He sighed. "Get inside and go to your room, don't come out till I say you can." I sniffled and wiped my eyes before walking inside.

**Randy's POV**

I rested my head against the steering wheel, I heard the door open again. I looked over and Jessie maneuvered her way in. She shut the door and I just looked out the window. She grabbed my hand.

I gave a little squeeze. "Jess, I don't know what to do." She rubbed my shoulder. "Randy, she's a teenager. Didn't you ever try stuff her age?" I shrugged. "Yeah but I didn't she would.."

Jessie smiled. "Babe, just because Alex and you have a tight relationship doesn't mean she would have never tried drugs." I looked at her and she leaned forward to give me a peck on my lips.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "I feel like I don't even know her anymore." She nodded. "It's normal to feel that way, just talk it over with her and talk to her about the dangers of drugs."

I looked up at her. "That's the thing, she knows the dangers of drugs but she still tried it." She shrugged. "Well did she try it with anyone?" I tried to remember what she said. "Yeah, she said Carrie and Josh told her to try it and she did."

Jessie looked at me. "It's peer pressure, go talk to her." I got out of the car and helped Jessie get back inside.

**Alex's POV**

I felt so bad, I wanted to cry but it wouldn't come out. I let my Dad down, that's the worst thing I could ever do. He probably hates me now. I should of just left the car when I saw that. _Why did I try it?_

I was laying face down on my pillow. I felt a hand rub over my head, The door was open. I forgot to shut it. I sat up slowly and saw my dad there. I pulled my knees up to my chest while sat on the edge of the bed. I prepared myself for the yelling, he didn't do so much of it in the car, so I'll probably get it now.

He looked at me and barely spoke. "Did you like it?" I shook my head. "No, it was nasty. I don't know how Carrie and Josh can do it."

He nodded. "Okay so you did it because they told you to?" I shrugged. "Yeah, at first I didn't think I should of but they told me we wouldn't get in trouble but we some how got in trouble."

My Dad rubbed a hand over his hair. "Alright tell you what from now on, when someone asks you to do something and you _know_ it's wrong, come to me and we'll talk about the good and bad from it."

I nodded. "Fair enough, so I'm not grounded?" He chuckled. "Sneaky, but no. You're grounded for a month. No cell phone and I don't want you by Josh or Carrie anymore." I knew that was coming.

I sighed. "Alright, I guess I could of gotten worse." He kissed the top of my head. "You could of, just remember I love you and I'm just looking out for you." I smiled. "I know, I love you too."

I ended up taking a 3 hour nap but got woken up from my dad. I rubbed my eyes. "What?" "Someone's on the phone for you." I raised my eyebrows. "I thought I couldn't use the phone."

He rolled his eyes. "This is an exception." I grabbed the phone and he walked out. I put it to my ear. "Hello?" I yawned, I was still a little tired. "Are you stupid?" I winced, it was Mike.

I sighed. "Mike.. I-" He cut me off. "You really are stupid, time after time I told you never get involved with drugs and don't give into peer pressure, but you did." "Mike I k-" He cut me off again. "I thought you were different. I thought you were better than drugs."

I was kind of getting mad. "Mike, it was 1 time." "That's all it takes! Alex, you can become addicted to it! I told you about my high school days, it's not fun!" I swallowed. "I know, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "You know what, sorry isn't good enough." The line went dead and I just sat there. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I needed to hurt someone and I knew exactly who.

I walked downstairs and walked right out the back door and onto the deck. I seen Josh's light on in his room, so I took a rock and threw it at his window. He opened the curtain and saw me.

A couple minutes passed and he walked out his back door. He jumped the fence and chuckled. "How'd Pops take it?"

I glared at him. "Do you think this is funny?" He stared at the ground. I shook my head. "No, look at me! My Dad doesn't trust me anymore because of you, Mike hates me now because of you. I did all of this because of you!"

Josh looked at me. "Look Alex, I didn't force you to sit with us at lunch, I didn't force you to come to the car, I didn't force you to smoke that joint; you did that by yourself."

I shook my head. "You don't get it, I did it because I like you a lot! You don't even notice, I did it all to make you happy. I'm done with you Joshua Livingston; you're just a messed up pot head, you're not the same guy I became friends with in the 4th grade. If you want to mess up your life, go for it but don't involve me in it." I turned around and my Dad was standing there.

I walked over to him and he kissed my head and looked at Josh. "You're not welcome in this house anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>15 reviews, or I'm not writing this story anymore. I feel like there is a lot of people who wanted me to continue the Viper Angel series but they're not even reviewing.<strong>

**I try and not complain about reviews but the last chapter only had 6 reviews and I have like 20-30 people reading; somethings not right. I do want to thank the people who do review every chapter and let me know what they think. That's why I'm still typing, for them!**

**so 15 reviews or I'm done. Sorry.. :(**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	7. Revenge

**Chapter 7**

**Randy's POV**

I had just got off the phone with Alex's Principle. He said that she's suspended for the rest of the week. He told the school board that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Josh and Carrie are looking to expulsion. I was surprised that he lied for Alex, probably cause he knows she's a good kid. Today was a Tuesday and I have a live show in Kentucky. It was 5 in the morning, and I was packing.

I heard footsteps and Jessie walked in. "Gotta leave again?" I sighed softy. "Sorry, Babe." She smiled and walked over. "It's okay, I understand." I gave her a peck on the lips.

Jessie is the best woman I could have in my life. She's so understanding, she loves me, she knows me too well, and she's just easy going girl. I'm glad I found her. I never expected I would after Ashley. I finished up packing the bag and zipped it up.

I turned to Jessie and couldn't help but notice her beautiful belly. "Two more weeks till this little fella is out of you." I rubbed her stomach. She chuckled. "I know, I can't wait."

I grabbed her hand. "You going to walk me to the car?" She smiled up at me. "Don't I always?" I rolled my eyes and we made our way downstairs. We passed a calendar and I froze.

Jessie got worried. "Babe what's wrong?" I looked at the date and back at her. "Today marks the 6th year that Alex's best friend passed."

She looked at me in awe. "Is she going to be okay?" I shook my head. "I'm not sure, last year was pretty rough but she had Josh to help her through it and now she's not talking to him, so I'm not sure."

I paused. "..I'm going to go say bye to her real quick; alright?" She smiled. "Yeah sure go ahead." I made my way back up the stairs.

**Alex's POV**

I was laying in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I can't believe it's already been 6 years. It feels like it just happened yesterday. I can still feel the pain. I noticed my door open and my Dad entered.

He sat on the bed. "Hey, I gotta head out just thought I should check on you before I left." I shrugged. "I dunno know yet, it's still hard."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I know Baby, I wish I could take your pain away. Abby was a wonderful girl, she's watching over us right now." I smiled. "Yeah she probably is."

I sat up. "I really wish you didn't have to go, I don't have anyone to help me through this." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry honey, Jessie's here though."

I nodded. "Dad, I love Jessie and all but she wasn't there. She doesn't even know Abby. She wouldn't be able to help." He thought of something. "Alright, I'll send someone over."

"Josh? Dad no I don't want to see him." I rushed out. He shook his head. "No someone else, don't worry I wouldn't send him over." He stood up. "I have to go now, I love you. Call me if ya need me?"

I smiled. "Thanks Daddy. Are you going to tell me who you are sending over?" He shook his head. "Nope." I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." He chuckled. "Bye, I love you." "I love you too." I replied before laying my head back down on the pillow to get some more sleep.

_Later... _

I woke up and I felt like someone was in here with me. I sat up and seen Mike sitting on the chair. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest. "What are you doing here?" I snapped.

After what he said to me I didn't want to talk to him. He stood up. "Alex look I was just really mad, okay? I wanna be here for you today-" I cut him off. "I don't want you here!"

He looked at me steadily. "..Alex.." I shook my head. "Leave!" Mike shook his head. "I'm not leaving, you need someone to help you through the day." "Well I don't want you." I snapped at him.

Mike stood up. "I was just mad because I don't want you screwing up your life over drugs, I had rough highschool years because of drugs. I don't want that to happen to you." I glared at him. "I know that, do you wanna know why I did it? I did it because I liked Josh and I thought it would get him to like me; okay?"

He looked at me. "Babe.." He reached his arm out, but I shook it off. "No, I don't wanna hear it. He didn't want me, I don't care I'm better than him!" Mike nodded. "That's right."

I started to cry. "I'm better than him..." Mike pulled me into a hug. "Awe, Babe. It's okay he's just a jerk. Forget about him. They'll be plenty of other guys." I sniffled. "I know it just hurts."

He patted my back and smoothed my hair down. "Shh.." I let my tears soak up his shirt and I wrapped my arms around his chest.

This is what I needed, My big brother here to help me get through the day. My Dad knows me so well. It didn't matter that we were fighting, Mike will always be here for me. With him by my side, nothing can stand in my way.

**Phil's POV**

"Brooks." The guard came over to my cell. "You're free." I smiled. "Really?" He nodded. "Yep, you finished your sentence yesterday. You're a free man now." I smiled and gathered my stuff.

I had to fill out my paper work and they gave me clothes to change into. I walked out into the parking lot to think of what I was going to do next. I pulled a picture out of Alexandra Orton. It's her fault I got put in prison, looks like the only way I can get back at her is by ending her all together. _Look out, Revenge is a bitch_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize to everyone.. I had no right to put a review restriction. I just was having a bad day and I wanted to update that story and when I only saw 6 reviews it just made my day worse. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of took-en it out on you guys.<strong>

**Anyways, thoughts on the chapter? **


	8. Orton Blood

**Chapter 8**

**Alex's POV**

Mike ended up spending the night with me and we were up in my room watching movies. We were watching some comedy movie and Mike was making fun of the characters. It was making me laugh so hard. I stopped laughing when I heard the front door slam.

I looked at Mike confused and he stood up. "Let's check." I followed him downstairs and we found my Dad sitting on the couch. I smiled. "Dad, I didn't know you were coming home." He didn't say anything.

Mike looked at me and walked over to him. "What's wrong, man?"

My Dad raised his head and looked at me. "Phillip Brooks just got re-hired as a WWE Superstar." I stood there and froze. I haven't heard about him in years. My knees were going weak and I felt like I was going to pass out. Mike must of noticed because he ran over to me and pulled me to the couch.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before talking. "How?" My Dad cleared his throat. "Ratings are going down and he just got out of jail, so they decided to rehire him." I shook my head. "They can't do that!"

He nodded. "They just did, so me having the big mouth I do. I told Vince off and he suspended me for the week. I'm surprised he didn't fire me, I wasn't too kind with the words I choose."

I looked over at him in shock. "Are you crazy? Dad you could of lost your job. Why would you do something so stupid?"

He stood up. "How could I _not _do that? Alex do you not remember who Phillip Brooks is? He almost took you away from me, and he only got a 10 year sentence! I'm not going to stand around and welcome him back, that mother fucker should be dead and buried in the ground for what he did to you and our family!" He finished off.

I stepped forward. "Daddy.." He just turned away and walked out the patio door. I went to follow but Mike stopped me. "Don't, let him cool down." I sighed and sat back on the couch. _I hate seeing my Dad upset. _

"Oh my god." I heard Jessie call out. I raced to the kitchen and saw her standing there looking down. I looked down and gasped. It was blood. I looked up at Jessie and we both had the same expressions.

"MIKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and he came running in. "What? What's wrong?" I started to breath heavier. "Go get my Dad! Hurry!" He ran out and I grabbed Jessie's hand. "It'll be okay."

She nodded with tears rolling down her face. Seconds passed and my Dad ran in. "What's wr-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blood. He turned to Mike. "Help me get her to the car."

Mike and My Dad helped Jessie to the hummer and they took off. We got into Mike's car he followed them. I hate how everything bad is happening right now. If Jessie looses the baby, I don't know how my Dad is going to take that.

**Randy's POV**

I was driving 80 miles down a side street, not safe but I'm doing everything in my power to make sure Jessie and my baby is okay. Jessie took a deep breath. "Randy what if somethings wrong with the baby, what if it's dead. Randy I don't think I could deal with that." She started crying. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hey, listen to me. That baby has Orton blood, which means it's a fighter. It will be okay, I promise you that our baby will come out and be healthy as can be." I tried to calm her down.

She sniffled. "I hope so." I pulled into the hospital parking lot and looked at her. "I know so." I kissed her forehead.

**Alex's POV**

_2 hours later_

Mike and I were waiting in the waiting room for word on how Jessie is. My Dad has been with her since we got here and we haven't heard anything. Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle John, Aunt Becky, and Uncle Nate were here doing what we were doing; waiting.

My Dad walked in with a blank expression and everyone stood up.

**Phil's POV**

I was trying to think of ways to get close to Alexandra. I hate that fricken kid so much. She needs to pay. My phone started ringing and I groaned and hit ignore, it was my 17 year old son. I don't like him all too well, his mother made him into a goody too shoes. I got an idea and I hit accept. "Hello?"

"Dad, Mom said you got of prison. I didn't believe her until now." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, I got a favor to ask. You know a way you can prove that your my son."

"What do you want me to do?" He seemed curious. "Well I'm going to move to Missouri and you're going to tell Mom you want to live with me. I want you to get to know Alexandra Orton."

"The girl you almost killed?" I rolled my eyes. "No, the girl I saved. Of course the girl I almost killed. I need to get my revenge."

He hesitated. "I don't know.." "If you're my son, you'll do it." I snapped at him.

He sighed. "Okay, deal."

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter, sorry. :(<strong>

**-Is the baby okay?**

**-Will Phil's plan work?**

**Review!**

**P.S WWEDivaTayTay- I'm gonna hold off on the idea a little longer, I gotta finish these ideas first. Sorry.**


	9. Plan In Progress

**Chapter 9**

**Alex's POV**

"Dad?" I asked afraid to know what he was going to say. He looked up at us. "The baby is fine. It's a boy." He smiled with tears in his eyes, and continued. "but, Jessie she's not so hot. She lost a lot of blood, her heart couldn't take it. She's in critical condition."

I fell back into my seat. That's why I hate getting close to my Dad's girlfriends or wife's. Something always happens and they go away, but Jessie was like a Mother to me. I _cannot _lose her.

My Dad looked at Aunt Becky, "Can you do me a favor?" She simply nodded and he gulped. "Could you call her parents? I don't think I can talk to anyone right now."

Aunt Becky stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a hug. "Hang in there Randy. She'll be okay." He just nodded. My Dad looked at me in the eyes and it was a look of love. He couldn't talk but, I know he meant to say 'I love you'. I half smiled before he left the room.

Mike nudged me, "Let's head back to the house." I shook my head, "No, I can't leave." He grabbed my hand, "Babe, Jessie wouldn't want you here when you could be at home sleeping."

I sighed, knowing he was right. We stood up and received hugs and kisses from my family before exiting the hospital. We drove in silence back to my house. We got inside and I went straight through the kitchen and walked outside on the deck. I sat down on my thinking step and stared off in to the yard. It was dark, it had to be at least midnight. Life is always so hard on me. Jessie might die, I don't think I can handle that. She's like a Mother to me. I tried to keep my emotions locked up inside, I don't need anyone to feel bad for me.

I heard the fence make a noise, my head shot up and Josh walked over to me, "I heard about Jessie, I'm sorry." I looked up at him, "So you think after all the crap we've been through you can just come over here and everything will be alright?" He shook his head, "No-"

I cut him off, "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I let my emotions run wild, I couldn't keep them in. I started crying and I heard the patio door open. "Josh just leave." Mike said while walking closer. Josh sighed before heading back home.

Mike sat down next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. "Leave me alone!" I didn't want anyone right now, no body can help me get through this.

Mike stood up and knelled down in front of me, "You listen to me. I am not going to stand by and watch you suffer, You're not going to shut me out. I won't let you." I shifted my bleary eyes to his. I know he won't give up on me. Before I realized what I was doing, I just leaned out and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. He pulled me tighter to him, "Shh.. just let it out."

We said there a little amount of time and I started to shiver from the cold. He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. I just closed my eyes to not let the tears fall, I hate Mike seeing me like this. I felt him lie me down on a bed and I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room.

He removed my shoes and reached to pull the blanket over me. I grabbed his arm, "Don't leave me." I pleaded, I don't want to be alone at this moment. His eyes bleed-ed into mine, "The thought didn't even cross my mind." He got into the bed next to me.

I moved over on my side so I could lean against him, "Mike, I have to ask a favor." He pushed the hair out of my face, "Anything, babe."

I decided to sit up to tell him, "If Jessie doesn't make it-" He went to stop me, but I put my hand up, "Let me finish." He nodded and I swallowed the lump in my throat, "If Jessie doesn't make it, please promise me you'll be here to help me get through it." I pleaded with him, and the tears spurred out of my eyes.

He sat up and pulled me in his arms, "Alex, Jessie is going to be okay. She's a fighter and if something does go wrong, I'll _always _be here for you, I promise you'll never be alone; ever."

Mike pulled me down with him so we were laying back on the bed. I was still in his arms and he kissed my temple, "Try and get some sleep now." I nodded and sniffled.

**Phil's POV**

I looked at my 17 year old son, "Alright Jake, I just got information that Alexandra's Step Mom is in the hospital, this is what I'm going to do I'm going to get her out of the picture and then you'll be able to sweep in and help Alexandra feel better and then you will bring her to me." He raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure it will work?"

I smirked, "I'm positive."

_4 hours later_

**Alex's POV**

I felt someone shake me, "Alex wake up!" I rubbed my eyes and sat up, I also realized Mike wasn't in the bed with me. I looked around and saw Uncle John and Aunt Becky, "What's going on?"

They seemed upset. Uncle John stepped forward, "Peanut.." I crossed my arms, "What?" Aunt Becky sighed, "Jessie didn't make it." I stared at him for a second, she's joking.

Uncle John put his hand on my shoulder, "Honey, I'm sorry." I shook my head with the tears falling already, "No! You're lying!"

"They're telling the truth." I heard from behind them. They moved and revealed my Dad standing there with tears in his eyes. I could feel my heart crumbling away. My Dad looked at me, "I'm sorry."

He walked out of the room and I couldn't take it anymore. I just broke down crying. Aunt Becky and Uncle John tried to comfort me but it wasn't helping.

John pulled me into his arms and I had my eyes closed and sobbed on his shoulder. I was shaking from all the crying I was doing. "Here, give her to me." I heard from behind, and I honestly didn't care anymore. I felt a different pair of arms lift me up, and I felt safe.

I knew I was with Mike, because he's the only one who makes me feel like that. I just clung onto him tighter and he took me downstairs. I decided to open my eyes and I saw Jessie's family, my dad, and grand parents just standing there crying.

My Dad walked over to us, "Mike why don't you take her to your house?" I looked up at him, "Why? Why can't I stay here?" Mike put me down on my two feet, "I'll let you know later."

My Dad leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I love you Baby, I'm sorry you have to go through this." I tightened my jaw, "I love you too." Mike wrapped his arm around me, "Come on let's go."

He lead me out to his car and we took off. I looked up at him, "Why couldn't I stay there?" He sighed, "Alex, Jessie didn't die because she wasn't strong enough. She died because someone killed her."

"WHO?" I shouted at him in disbelief. He took a breath before answering, "The Doctors looked on the camera and right when her heart beat fell they saw Phillip Brooks walk out of her room."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me hear your thoughts.<strong>

**-Review? :)**


	10. Important Author Note

**First off, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to The Apex's Daughter, Innocent, or Daughter Like Father. If you look on all of the stories this is the latest chapter. **

**I'm sorry.. I don't have the inspiration to continue anymore. I mean 112 have Favorited my as an author and 85 people have alerted me, but yet I average 1-9 reviews on a chapter. I've tried changing things up to make more people review but, I guess it's not working. It makes me feel like my stories are horrible. **

**So, this is Good-bye for now.. I'm sorry, and really it's not just because no one is reviewing, I've been busy with school and everything. I do however want to thank some people while I'm typing this like:**

**RKOsGirl92- She's been with me since the beginning, and I just would like to thank her because If no one reviews I know that there will always be a review from her. (:**

**Breaking-Asylum - Or as I know Him, Darth. He's such an inspiration to me and he's one of my good friends. He is also like a big brother to me. Since I'm pretty much done, you should check his stories out; they're amazing.**

**FansOfCenaton- She's also been a supporter of my stories, I love her stories, and she is a good friend of mine too. **

**There are sooo many other people I want to thank but, I would be typing this for hours. I'm truly sorry to the people that do review my stories and I'm done writing, but hey hopefully this isn't for forever. I hope not, because I LOVE writing, but I just feel like my stories are crap now. I love all of my supporters and let's just hope it's only good bye for now. **

**Love you all! (:**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxx**


	11. Mission Complete

**So, I decided to continue for lots of reasons. 1 because I know have lots of people who are supporting me. 2 because school is getting easier on me and my last reason is because there is this bitch who PM'd me and said that I should go die in a hole because my stories are horrible and no one likes me. Her pen name is: Lilybud2014. I don't care if you don't like my stories but that's a little extreme telling me to go kill myself, so I just want to prove her wrong and showing that people do like me and my stories. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_1 week later_

**Alex's POV**

I've been stuck in Mike's house for the past week. I didn't get to go to Jessie's funeral, I haven't even saw my new brother yet. The police think that Phillip has an intent to kill me, so I have to stay here at Mike's till they find him. I hope they find him before I go insane.

"Mike, can't I go home?" I groaned while sitting on the couch next to him. He shook his head, "Sorry, babe."

I sighed, "I mean come on. I miss my family and friends. I want to go back to school. Can't I just go back home and they can notify the school to look out for Phillip?"

Mike looked at me before grabbing the phone, "I'll try talking to your dad, but I'm not making any promises." I smiled, "Thank you so much!"

I waited patiently while Mike talked with my Dad. He said bye and hung up. I looked at him, "So?" Mike smiled, "You're going home."

"Yes!" I jumped up in happiness.

_The next day_

I felt someone wake me and I opened my eyes. Mike came in my view, "You're home." I pulled myself up to see that we were in my driveway. I smiled and got out of the car.

I got on the front porch and I noticed Mike had stopped. I turned around and looked at him confused, "Aren't you going to come in?"

He shook his head, "I actually have to head back on the road." I suddenly got sad, "Man.." He chuckled, "Don't worry I'll see ya soon, babe." I said bye and watched him leave.

I opened the front door and I was pulled into a hug by my Grandma, "Alex, it's so good to see you." I smiled, "It's good to see you too, what are you doing here?" I asked while pulling away.

She gave a small smile, "Your Grandpa and I are staying with you and your Dad to help with the baby." I nodded, "Oh, is he here?"

Grandma nodded, "Your Dad is up in the his room with him." I smiled and walked up the stairs. I heard little coo's. I followed them to the door next to my room. I walked in and saw my Dad leaned over a crib.

He noticed me, "Hey.." His voice was all rough.

I nodded, "Hey."

Dad sighed, "Well here's your new brother.." I walked over to the crib and looked down to see the most adorable baby I have ever seen. I smiled and looked up at Dad, "What's his name?"

"Logan Keith Orton. Jessie said if we had a boy she wanted to name him that, it just sucks she never got to see him." I noticed he was about to cry. I felt so bad. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. I heard the door bell ring, but I just ignored it.

"Alex! It's for you!" I heard my Grandma call from downstairs.

I leaned up and kissed my Dad's cheek before heading down the stairs. I got to the end when I noticed Caylee and Max standing there. I've missed them so much. They tackled me in a hug and kept apologizing for what has happened to me. We finally separated and I sighed, "Wanna come up to my room?" They agreed and we walked up to it.

We all plopped on my bed and Caylee looked at me, "Do you think he'll ever get to you?" I knew the 'he' she was talking about. I shrugged, "I'm not sure, he's gotten to me before, but I think the Cops will find him."

Max patted my shoulder, "This must be really hard on your Dad."

"It is. I feel so bad, it's all my fault too." I said while pulling my legs up to my chest.

"What?" Max and Caylee said at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Caylee shook her head, "Alex, this isn't your fault. How could this be your fault?"

"If Phillip wasn't after me then he would of never killed my step mother, and my Dad would be happy right now." I said in low tone voice.

Max leaned over and pulled me into a hug, "You can't think like that. This is not your fault, please don't think like that." He said in a pleading tone. I sighed, "Sorry, it just sucks." Caylee joined the hug and we sat there together. I then started to hear yelling. It sounded like my Dad. I removed myself from them and ran down the stairs. I caught Grandma pulling my Dad's arm, "Don't do this Randal!"

He shook his head, "I need to get away, I'm sorry." He shook her grip off of him and walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process. I heard his Hummer start up and peal out of the driveway. I stood there just realizing what happened.

Grandma smiled softly at me, "He'll be back." I nodded unsure if she was right.

_Next Day_

I woke up to my alarm going off and rolled out of bed. I changed into jeans and a nice long sleeve shirt. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I grabbed my book bag, phone, and keys. Grandma met me at the stairs, "Want me to make you some breakfast before you leave?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not hungry."

She sighed, "Alright. Have a good day back at school." I just nodded my head at her before heading out to my truck.

I got in and started it up. I immediately blared some Avenged Sevenfold and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to school gave me time think about everything. When my Dad gets home I'm going to kill him, he thinks this is only hurting him, but he doesn't seem to realize that I love Jessie too, and then there's Mike. He said he wouldn't leave me alone during this, and do I see him around? No. The only people here for me are my friends.

I parked my truck in my usual spot and Caylee was waiting there for me. I frowned before getting out, "What are you doing here?" She smiled, "You have to have someone with you at all times of the day."

That earned an eye roll for me, "Wow, the one place I thought I wouldn't need a baby sitter." She hit my shoulder, "Stop it. You're lucky the Principle is letting me do this job and you're not stuck with some old person." I chuckled, Caylee always knew how to make my day better.

We started walking to the school and she looked at me, "Did your Dad come home?" I shook my head in silence and she sighed. We got to our lockers and I put my stuff away and we headed to our first hour.

_Lunch Time_

Caylee and I sat with Max at our usual table. I didn't even see Josh at all today, I figured he was skipping or something. Not that I care anyway. I started picking at my food when I noticed Caylee smiling. I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

She chuckled, "Hottie heading our way at 3 o clock." I turned my head and saw a guy at least 17, with dark blue jeans, a plaid button up shirt on, and he had black spikey hair. Caylee was right, he is _hot_. I turned my head back to her, "What do you think he wants?" She shrugged and he came up to our table.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Jake Brooks, I just transferred to this school." He said with a smile and I noticed he had dimples. It made smile, "Hi. I'm Alex Orton, and this is my friends, Caylee and Max." He said a simple hello to them and he grinned at me, "What do you say you come have lunch with me?"

I looked at Caylee and Max, "I'm not sure-" Caylee cut me off, "She would love too!" I glared at her and she winked at me. Oh the things this girl makes me do. Jake smiled, "Great." I picked my lunch tray up and followed him to his table. We sat down and I started eating again.

He smiled, "So tell me about yourself." I shrugged, "There isn't much to tell."

Jake didn't buy that, "Come on. I'm sure there is a lot of stuff about you."

I sighed, "Well, I'm the daughter of Randy Orton from WWE. I'm not sure if you heard of him-" He nodded, "It's sounds familiar." I decided to continue, "-Well there is someone after me trying to kill me, he already killed my step mom, and I basically have to go through this shit by myself because my Dad totally ditched last night."

He gave me an apologetically smile, "I'm sorry, that's gotta be rough on you. I can't imagine losing someone close to me. " I nodded, "It sucks, but I'm trying to live on, hoping that bastard won't catch me."

Jake chuckled, "Well I hope he doesn't get you because I would be upset if he did."

I shrugged, "Let's hope that the cops get him."

The day went on in a breeze, finally school ended and I was at my locker grabbing my crap out of it. Caylee rushed me, "Come on." I looked at her, "What's your deal?"

She shrugged, "I just want to get home, I'm tired." I chuckled, "That makes 2 of us."

I shut my locker and I noticed Jake walking over to me, "Hey, Alex. I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house and chill?" I sighed, "I can't. I'm not allowed to go anywhere because of you know who." Caylee butted in, "No, Alex it's fine. Go, I'll cover for you." I looked at her, "Really?" She smiled, "Yeah, have fun. You need it."

I gave her a hug and followed Jake to his car. I got in the passenger seat and pulled his phone, "Sorry gotta call my dad." I shrugged, "No biggie."

Jake's POV

"Hello?" My dad answered groggily. I'm assuming he was sleeping. "Dad, it's me." I said and he seemed to wake up.

"Did you get her?" He asked and I looked over at Alex who was looking out the window not really paying attention.

"Yep, mission completed." I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, "Good, now bring her on home. Time to give her payback."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy, sorry. :(<strong>

**Now starts the drama. :)**


	12. Long Time No See

**Chapter 11**

**Alex's POV**

Jake hung up with his Dad and pulled out of the parking lot. He flicked the Radio on and Avenged Sevenfold came on. I smiled at him, "I love them!" He chuckled with a smile, "Me too." It made me even happier to know that he likes the same music I do. I pulled my phone out to see if I had any messages. None. If my Dad doesn't come back soon, I'll never forgive him. I sighed out loud and Jake frowned, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, "Huh? Oh it's nothing."

He stopped at a red light, "You can tell me, Alex."

"Well, I figured my Dad would at least call me or even text me, but nothing." I crossed my arms.

The light turned green and Jake continued on, "I'm sorry." I shrugged, "It's not your fault." He sighed and we drove to his house in silence, other than Avenged Sevenfold filling the car speakers. He pulled into to the drive way and I saw a nice average brick ranch. He shut the engine off, "Come on, let's go inside."

I followed him into the front door and he locked the door behind me. I sat my book bag on the floor and I noticed Jake giving me a strange look. I raised my eyebrows, "What's wrong?" Pain crossed his face, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked very confusedly.

"Alexandra, long time no see." I heard the heavy toned voice that I thought I would never have to hear again. I turned my head to see Phillip Brooks walking down the hallway. The blood drained out of my body, I couldn't breathe. I looked back at Jake, "He's your.." I couldn't get it out.

"Father." He confirmed for me. I glared at him, "You set me up! You're a fucking Asshole-" He cut me off, "Alex.." Phillip cut him off, "Jake, please take her up to the spare room. I'll be up there shortly. Oh and search her, make sure she has nothing on her." Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

We got into the room and he held his hand out, "Give me your phone." I gulped, "_Jake_ you can't let him hurt me. Please?" I pleaded to him. Jake clenched his jaw, "Give me your phone or I'll make my Dad get it from you." I pulled it from my pocket and handed it to him. He was about to walk out but I grabbed his arm, "Please."

He looked at my hand then back to my face, "I'm sorry." Jake walked out and I started to pace. What the hell am I going to do? I looked at the only window in the room and it had a master lock on it. I groaned, _That fucker has been planning this. _No one is going to be able to help me, they think I'm at Caylee's. I heard footsteps outside the door and I tensed up. Phillip walked in, "It's been too long."

"Fuck you." I spat at him.

He smirked, "You've gotten so big, and you certainly have developed." He licked his lips while staring at my chest. I wanted to die right now. _Someone please save me from this misery. _He inched closer to me and took his hand and trailed it down my arm, "It almost makes me wanna forget why I wanted you here."

I yanked my arm away from him and he chuckled, "Don't be like that." He lowered his head to my neck.

"DAD!" Phillip pulled away and I sighed in relief. He walked back out of the room and I stood there about to puke my guts out. I know this isn't going to end well. I just wish I could end it before he could do anything. Phillip walked back into the room and grabbed my hair. "Ow!" I screamed in pain.

He pulled me out of the room, "Don't say a fucking word." I gulped and he lead me out of a door and we were in a garage. He walked over to the car and opened the back door. He pushed my back, "Get in." I hesitated and he pushed me with a force this time. I got in the back seat and watched Phillip get into the driver's seat while Jake got into the Passenger's seat. The garage door opened and he pealed out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short chapter, sorry. I'm working on the next one right now so, it should be up in a couple of hours. <strong>


	13. Worried

**Chapter 12  
><strong>**Elaine's POV**

Alex hasn't gotten home yet and I was getting very scared. Bob was feeding Logan and I decided to call Caylee to ask where Alex was. She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Caylee. I was wondering if you knew where Alex was. She hasn't got home yet and it's 3 hours after curfew." I asked worriedly.

She groaned, "She's not home yet? Okay, she's totally going to hate me for this but, she's with this new kid; Jake. I told her I would cover for her, but I figured she would be home by now."

I frowned, "Well I'm starting to get worried. Do you have this boy's number?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be home any minute, just keep me posted; okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "I sure will Caylee, thank you." I hung up and I started pacing hoping she would get home soon. I picked my phone up again and called Randy's Cell. This was the 3rd time I was calling him, so he better pick up.

"Ma, I thought I told I need some time?" Randy picked up the phone almost growling.

"Randal Keith Orton! You better get your sorry butt home, Alex hasn't gotten home yet and it's going on 1 in the morning, I'm worried about her." I said in a frantic voice.

I heard him sigh, "I'll be there in a minute." The line went dead and I just kept pacing, I didn't know what to do. I'm guessing Randy couldn't of been far away because he walked into the door within two minutes, "Did she say where she was?"

"Caylee said she was with a new kid named Jake and she was covering for her, but she said Alex should of been home already." I explained to him and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought we told her she couldn't go anywhere."

I shrugged, "Randy, did you really think she was going to listen to us? Look what you did, you just ran off, so you shouldn't be getting mad at her."

"Ma! What if she's hurt? I _told_ her the deal was if she was back that she couldn't go anywhere, but what does she do. Now we don't know where she is." Randy started complaining.

**Randy's POV**

That stupid kid, I told her not to go anywhere. I pulled my phone out and called her cell, it went right to voicemail and I groaned, "Alexandra Marie Orton, if you want to live to see 17 you better get your ass home right now." I hung up and dialed Mike's number to tell him what was going on. I got lucky because he was right in the next city so, he decided to come over.

It was now a waiting game until she got home. I was getting tired of it. When she gets home, she's going to be grounded until she's 18. I'm getting sick of this crap. She can't just run off with someone and not tell anyone about it.

Dad had the news on and I heard someone say Phillip Brooks. Everyone's eyes shot to the TV. _"It has been just confirmed that former WWE superstar Phillip Brooks also known as CM Punk has been caught after being on the run from the police the past 2 weeks. He killed another WWE Superstar's wife 2 weeks prior and now the Police has him in custody and he will be most likely serving a life sentence." _When I heard that it felt like weight had just been lifted from my chest.

Mom gave me a hug and I actually smiled for the first time in 2 weeks. I just need my Baby home, and everything will be all better again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, but I updated again.<strong>

**So Phillip got caught but did Alex get hurt? Click on the next chapter to find out. (:**


	14. A7X

**Yes, you're not seeing things. This is 2 updates! **

**New Disclaimer: I don't own Matt Sanders, Brian Haner, Zackary Baker, Johnny Christ, Jimmy Sullivan(The Rev RIP foREVer) Or Avenged Sevenfold. **

**You'll see why I had to put that in this chapter. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I've been in this car for hours. I don't know where he was taking me, but I really need to try and figure a way to get away from him. I looked down at the door handle and was thinking about jumping out of the car.

"Go ahead and try, the doors are child proof." I glanced up to see Phillip smirking in the mirror. I leaned back into the seat just waiting for this ride to be over with. Jake groaned, "Dad, you said we would make it in time to see Avenged Sevenfold." Phillip pulled into a hotel, "Sorry, traffic. I'll make it up to you." I don't even care Jake mentioned my favorite band. I thought he was a cool guy but, nope. He just had to hand me over to get killed by his own father.

Phillip parked the car and got out. Jake sighed, "You hate me don't you." _That's a stupid question. _"What do you think, fucking idiot." He turned his head so he could look at me, "He _made _me okay?"

I crossed my arms, "Bull Shit." He moved his head back to the front. Phillip opened my door and dragged me out by my hair again. I looked around to see any people I could scream for and I saw nothing. He pulled me inside the hotel and we got into an elevator. It went up to floor 5 and he pushed me out of the elevator. We got to a room and this time Jake pulled me inside not so roughly though.

Phillip dropped his keys on the end table, "Well Jake. I told you I would make it up to you, here it is." He pointed to me, I confused and Jake did too, "What do you mean?"

A smirk came to his face, "Fuck her. I'm sure she's a virgin, so she'll be tight as hell." My heart sank, I can't believe the words I just heard. I had to get out of here. I can't let this happen, I just can't. That's one of my biggest fears.

Jake shook his head, "Dad, I can't do that."

Phillip shrugged, "Whatever it's either you or me." Phillip grabbed my arm and I screamed. He covered my mouth and Jake stopped him, "Dad wait."

"Change your mind?" He smirked again.

"Can't we just leave her alone." Jake suggested.

Phillip laughed, "Wow good joke. I'll finish this up then we can get some food. I'll get rid of her in the morning." The tears were filling my eyes knowing that this way going to be my last night alive. He let go of my mouth and pulled me by my hair. He threw me on the bed and I started crying. I couldn't take this anymore. He lowered his head to my neck and I started to think if I was going down then I wasn't going without a fight. I pushed him but, it didn't really do anything.

He chuckled, "Nice try sweetheart." Phillip then punched me hard in my eye, I groaned in the process. I couldn't let him get away with this. I tried pushing him again but he grabbed me by hair and pulled me to my feet. He kicked me in my ribs and I knew he broke one of them. I fell to the ground and he kept kicking. I started to cough. Phillip then pulled me back to the bed, "Going to cooperate now?" I went to throw a fist in his face but he caught it with a smirk on his face.

Phillip threw another punch at my face and it hit my mouth. I knew my lip was bleeding now. I groaned in pain, and tried to think of any other thing I could do to get him off of me. He smirked, "Don't be scared, you're going to love this."

I grinded my teeth down and I lifted my leg up as far as I could. I kicked him right in his manhood. This time he fell off the bed groaning. I got up as fast as I could and ran to the door. Jake stopped me, but I gave him a pleading look. He started groaning, "You bitch." He fell to the ground and winked at me. _Maybe he isn't so bad. _I unlocked the door and ran out of it.

I looked around and didn't know where to go. I heard Phillip calling my name and next thing I knew he was chasing me down the hallway. I turned a corner and bumped into what seemed to be wall's but I looked up and saw guys that I knew very well. I didn't technically know them, but I was a fan of them. They were Avenged Sevenfold.

The lead singer, Matt; the one I bumped into frowned, "Where are you running to?"

"Alexandra! What are you doing trying to bother these guys?" Phillip finally caught up with us and frowned.

I gulped and Matt looked at me, "Do you know him?" I was about to answer but, Phillip cut me off, "She's my daughter. She's trying to run away because I grounded her." He smirked.

Matt then looked at me, "Is that true?" I looked at Phillip and he was glaring at me. This was my only chance to get away from him, so I shook my head, "He's not my Father, he kidnapped me. Please don't let him take me away." I pleaded to Matt and Phillip chuckled, "Nice joke, Alexandra. I don't think they believe you."

Matt pulled his cell out and looked at his band mates, "Hang on to that Punk, don't let him leave." They grabbed Phillip by his arms and I smirked, things were starting to go my way. Phillip glared at me, "You'll pay for this."

I gulped afraid but Matt stepped in front of me protectively. I finally felt safe for the first time in weeks. I was constantly looking over my shoulder to see if Phillip was there, but now he is here but, he's going to be in Jail now for a long time. Matt looked at me while he was on the phone, "What's your name?"

"Alex Orton." I barely whispered. He looked at Phillip, "Hey fucker what's your name?"

Phillip glared at him, "I'm not telling you shit." Then one of the guys kneed him in the ribs. He groaned in pain, "Phillip Brooks." Matt told the police on the phone our names and what he did. He hung up and glared at Phillip, "Looks like they've been looking for you, Asshole."

Matt turned to me, "Are you okay? You looked pretty banged up." I nodded, "My ribs are just really sore." I said while wrapping my arm around myself. Matt patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, you're safe now. You'll be home with your family in no time." _Family? _I didn't even want to speak to my Dad, he probably doesn't even know I'm gone.

The Police got here and took Phillip into custody. I had to give a statement and one of the Paramedic's examined me. He had to put a couple stitches in my mouth and wrap my ribs, but other then that I was fine; physically.

One of the officer's looked at me, "Well I'm going to call your Father up."

"NO- I mean please don't do that." I frowned.

He sighed, "Alex, I got to-" Matt stepped in, "She can stay with us, we will take her home." I wanted to smile but my body was too weak to. The Officer nodded, "Alright, I guess that's okay. Just take it easy now, Alex. You're safe now, Brooks will be in Prison most likely for the rest of his life." He walked out of the room.

Matt looked at me, "Why didn't you want him to call your Dad?" I sighed and then winced because of my ribs. The rest of the guys came in and I explained him the whole story starting up when Jessie died.

The Drummer; Jimmy frowned, "I'm sorry, Dude. That's gotta be rough on you, I don't know about Matt but, I say you can stay with us as long as you want."

Matt smiled at me with his dimples showing, "Yeah I agree with Jimmy. You can stay with us as long as you want, but you're going to have to call someone to tell them where you are." I knew there would be a catch.

I went to stand up but fell back to the bed because my ribs were aching. I groaned in pain. Matt rubbed my shoulder, "Take it easy, Kitten. Want me to get your phone?" I nodded yes and he grabbed it off of the table where the Police put it when they got it back from Phillip.

Zacky one of the guitar players looked at me, "How old are you?"

I looked back at him, "16."

He frowned, "Damn.."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?" He sighed, "I was going to ask you to marry me." Brain another guitar players slapped his head, "Zacky, she just had a traumatized day and you're going to ask her to marry you; like she would say yes on a normal day."

Zacky crossed his arms, "Fuck you, Brian." Matt handed me my phone and I just stared at it.

Johnny the last guitar played chuckled, "You going to call or just stare at it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what does everyone think of Avenged Sevenfold being in the story? I'm really sorry if you don't like them, I just been so in to them lately and I felt the only way i could continue this story is if i put them in it.<strong>

**Review? **


	15. Hypocrite

**Chapter 14**

**Randy's POV**

It was going on 3 in the morning and Alex still hasn't gotten home. I was getting tired so I put my feet on the coffee table and closed my eyes. I heard Mike's phone start ringing but, he was sleeping. I kicked his leg, "Mizanin! Your phone!"

He came out of a dead sleep and grabbed it. He smiled, "It's Alex."

**Alex's POV**

I biting my finger nail waiting for Mike to answer, I honestly didn't want to talk to any of them.

"Alex, where the hell are you?" Mike answered and I knew they were looking for me.

I didn't respond and he kept saying hello. The tears welled up in my eyes and I handed the phone over to Matt. He got on the phone asking who he was speaking to. He then asked to speak to my Dad. Matt rolled his eyes, "Calm down, dude. You're lucky she even ran into me, because if she didn't I'm sure she would be dead by now."

I shivered at the thought and Jimmy wrapped his arm around my shoulder for support. I felt so safe around them, it feels like I've known them forever but, I haven't. Matt explained to my Dad the whole story about Phillip and I couldn't hear what my Dad said. I did hear my name though and Matt looked up at me, "You want to talk to him?"

"No." I whispered while shaking my head.

Matt nodded, "Look, Randy. I know you don't know me very well and I don't know you very well, but I do know that your daughter doesn't want to speak or even see you, so why don't you just let her stay with us for a week or so. My band mates and I will take care of her, we promise. She'll be safe with us-" Matt got off and I could hear my father clear as day.

"No! I'm not letting my 16 year old daughter stay with a band! You're out of your fucking mind!" He was livid.

I held my hand out and Matt sighed before handing me the phone. I got on it, "_Randy_." He didn't like that too much, "Did you just call me Randy? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked almost worried.

"I'm staying with the guys. I don't want to see you! You always said that you would always be there for me, that I could _never _run away from my problems, but you're a fucking hypocrite! You ran away and left me to deal with my pain by myself, yeah you're not the only one who lost someone! She was my mother too! You don't understand how much hate I have towards you right now, so maybe staying with Matt will help me get over it. If you want things to get better between us, you'll let me stay." I finished off my argument with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Matt rubbed my shoulder for support and I waited to hear what my Dad had to say. He cleared his throat, "Let me talk to Matt." He didn't sound mad, more like upset. I handed the phone over to Matt and waited.

"Yes, Sir. You got it. I'll talk to you soon, bye." Matt hung up and I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer. He smiled with his dimples showing, "You can stay." I immediately jumped up to hug him, but my ribs caused me to sit back down. Matt seemed to notice so he leaned to give me a hug. I soon got hugs from everyone.

Jimmy hugged me last and it was a death hug, I groaned due the pressure he was putting on my ribs. Brian pulled him off of me, "Dude, she's got 2 broken ribs. You can't be doing that to her."

Jimmy looked at me aplogetically, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you can stay with us, I've known you for about an hour and I already love you." I nodded, "It's okay, but I feel bad."

Matt who was in the bathroom walked in, "You feel bad about what?"

I sighed, "Me being here. I kind of just barged into your guy's lives. I'm sure you have a lot of other things to do then let a 16 year old stay with you."

Zacky chuckled, "Are you kidding me? The only exciting thing we ever get is anything Jimmy does, but other than that our lives are pretty boring. It'll be cool to have another face with us on the road."

Matt came and sat down next to me, "Yeah, don't feel bad about this. You're a pretty cool kid, and I don't want you to think that you're a burden; trust me you're not."

I nodded, "I guess, but I'll try to get out of your guy's hair by tomorrow maybe."

Brian butted in, "No. I'm pretty sure Matt told your Dad you would be with us at least a week."

"But-"

Johnny pressed his index finger to my mouth, "No buts! It's decided you're staying a week and then you can decide if you want to go home."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." Jimmy wrapped an arm around me, "Trust me Butter cup, you're going to have lots of fun with us, especially me." He said in a cocky way.

Matt got in on it, "Oh yeah, there is never a dull day in the life of Jimmy Sullivan."

Jimmy stood up and bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much."

I cracked a smiled and started laughing. It was the first time I laughed in a _long _time. Zacky smiled, "And she laughs." They all started smiling probably happy to see that I was in a better mood.

Matt chuckled and stood up, "Alright guys, let's hit the sheets. We got to head out on the road tomorrow."

I looked around, "Um where am I going to sleep?"

He thought about it, "You can take Brain's bed, he can sleep on the couch."

Brain butted in, "Hey!"

"Dude, she's got broken ribs don't make her sleep on the couch." Matt insisted to Brian.

He sighed, "Alright, night everyone." Brian plopped on the couch.

I looked up at Matt, "I feel bad." He shook his head, "Don't he's used to the couch anyway." I got off of Matt's bed and slowly walked to Brain's which was right next to his. I laid down carefully and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

Matt looked over at me, "You okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good now."

He smiled showing his dimples again, "Alright good night."

I half smiled, "Good night."

Brain grunted, "Good night Alex!"

I chuckled, "Night Brian."

"Good night, Alex!" Johnny called out. I said the same to him.

"Night future wife!" I heard Zacky say.

I laughed, "Good night, Zacky!" I got adjusted on my bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard, "GOOD NIGHT BUTTER CUP!" I groaned but half smiled, "Good night Jimmy!" Matt chuckled and I closed my eyes again. This time I didn't open them back up.

**Randy's POV**

I explained to Mike what happened to Alex and he was shocked, I then told him she was going to stay with Avenged Sevenfold and why. He looked at me, "Dude, you messed up."

"Mike, I lost the love of my life." I explained to him.

He crossed his arms, "Yeah and Alex lost a woman who was like a mother to her and you almost lost Alex today too. You should be grateful Matt was there, not complaining about it."

I shook my head, "You don't get it Mike. I lost my wife, you don't know how I feel."

Mike stood up, "Randy I do get it, but you need to realize life goes on. Jessie wouldn't appeciate you doing this to Alex. Jessie loved Alex and she would do anything for her. From what you told about Alex, it seems that if you don't straighten up you're going to lose your daughter for forever." He said before walking out the door.

I sat there in the quiet living room knowing what Mike said was wrong. I'm not doing anything wrong to Alex, I'm just too upset over Jessie, she knows that. I'm not going to lose her, she's my daughter, I'll never lose her. Mike was lying. I can't lose her, that's just not possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays Everyone! (:<strong>

**Hope you have a great Christmas! **

**Reviews are lovely and welcome! **


	16. Second Family

**Chapter 15**

**Alex's POV**

I've been with the guys for 6 days. Tonight was my last night with them, even though I didn't want to leave. Being on tour with them wasn't that different from being on the road with WWE, except we mainly slept on the bus instead of sleeping at a hotel. Tonight everyone decided to get a hotel room since it was my last night with them. Every night they would get drunk, but Matt would always stay sober so he could keep an eye on me. We would just make fun of everyone making a fool out of themselves. Matt got the key to the room and we headed up to it.

As soon as we walked in Johnny grabbed a beer out of the fridge, "Finally!" He must of been wanting that all day.

I chuckled as everyone followed except Brian and Matt. Brian looked at Matt, "Hey you can drink tonight, I'll keep an eye on Alex." Matt cocked an eyebrow at him, "You sure, dude?" Brain nodded, "Positive."

Matt grabbed himself a beer and I smiled, "Yay! Now I get to see how you act when your drunk."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not like the others, I can tell you that."

Jimmy butted in, "Bullshit, you're just as bad as us." Matt flipped him off and they started wrestling on the floor. I chuckled because they act like brothers. Brian tapped my shoulder, "Wanna take a walk with me?"

I nodded, "Okay." I put on my jacket and followed him out of the room. We walked out of the hotel and I followed him, "So what's up?" I asked wondering why we were walking.

Brian chuckled, "What we can't just take a walk?" I shrugged, "We could, but I can tell you have something on your mind." He shrugged, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He was always a joker. I swear him and Jimmy acted the same way; funny and obnoxious. I was just shocked that he didn't want to drink, he always does.

I sighed, "Man, I'm going to miss you guys."

We stopped at a park bench and sat down. He looked at me with a serious expression which is odd for him. "You know, it's going to tear up Matt seeing you leave." So, that's what he wanted to talk about. I nodded, "It's going to suck." Brian sighed, "He looks at you like your his daughter you know that right?"

I did know that. He was always protective over me, especially the first couple days I was with them. My ribs were in pretty bad shape so he would always check on me to make sure I was alright, or when Jimmy would try to give me death hugs Matt would make him stop. I also remember the first night I was with them on the Bus I couldn't sleep and Matt actually sang me to sleep. It really sucks knowing I have to leave him.

I looked at Brian, "I look at him like a Dad too, you guys are like my second family." He shook his head, "Nu-uh, take the 'like' out of that sentence. We _are_ your second family." I looked at him in 'awe' that's the first time he's ever said something like that to me before. He always kept his feelings to himself. I reached over and wrapped arms around him.

He chuckled, "Alex, if you tell anyone about me being all soft. I'll hurt you, understood?"

I just held onto him tighter, "I love you Brian." He patted my head, "I love you too Kid." I smiled and pulled away, "Come on now I want see how Matt acts." He chuckled and we headed back to the hotel. We got in the room and everyone was sitting on the couch just drinking.

Zacky grinned, "Future Wifey!" I rolled my eyes, "Keep dreaming, Baker." Jimmy started cracking up, "You just got burned Zackary!" He looked down in shame. I laughed and Matt looked at me, "See, I t-told youu I'm nott thatt baad." He slurred his words.

I looked at Brian and we both started laughing. Matt looked at the wall, "Dog! Shut up." There was no dog there which was making me laugh hysterically. I looked around and I couldn't find Johnny. I looked at them, "Guys, where's Johnny?" Jimmy tapped his chin, "I think he ran away. That damn Johnny Christ."

I rolled my eyes and went looking around for him. I walked in the bathroom and he was passed out in the bathtub. I started laughing, "Brian! Come here." He walked in and started laughing when he saw him. Brian grabbed a marker and drew a mustache on Johnny's face.

The night went by pretty fast. Brian and I had a fun time cracking up at everyone. Matt kept yelling at the imaginary dog and Brian would try to mess with him by sticking up for the 'dog'. Matt didn't like that too much, he actually told Brian if he liked the 'dog' so much than he can marry it. Oh the things that happen with these guys. Soon everyone was passed out somewhere. Unfortunately Matt passed out on the floor, I felt bad.

"Brian, help me get Matt on the bed." I called over to Brian who was playing the Xbox. He shook his head, "Nah, let him sleep on the floor. It's his fault he passed out there." I didn't like seeing Matt sleeping on the hard, uncomfortable floor. "Pllleeeaassee?" I begged in a girly voice.

He stood up, "Fine, just don't ever do that again." I chuckled, "Deal." Brian grabbed Matt from under his arms and I picked up his legs. I groaned, "Oh my god, he's heavy." Brian chuckled, "Well he ain't skinny that's for sure." I laughed and managed to get him on the bed.

I looked at Brian, "Night Bri." He gave me a half smirk, "Night Kid." I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I then got all sad knowing that tonight was my last night with them. I didn't want to leave, I was having so much fun with them. Like Brian said; they're my second family. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear fall on my wrist. I looked around in the room and Brian must of went to bed too because the light and TV was off.

I tried to go to sleep but, I was too upset. I guess I just lay here until morning. I tried not to make any crying noises so no one heard me. I didn't want to wake anyone. The tears seemed to flow out more and more. I then felt my bed sink in and someone laid next to me. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Shh.. come here." I felt a hand pull me closer. I recognized the scent and realized it was Matt. I cuddled up against him and couldn't help but make crying noises. I pulled my head back, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I woke up when you guys put me on the bed. I guess I was pretty crazy, huh?" Even though it was dark, I knew he was smiling. I chuckled, "Yeah, you were talking to a dog, but there was no dog." He started laughing, "Wow. That's a new one." I smiled and Matt rubbed my back, "Try to sleep. We got a big day in the morning."

I winced and sighed, "I know." He kissed my forehead, "Good night, Alex." I yawned, "Good night, Matt." I closed my eyes and Matt started singing quietly and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! (:<strong>

**-So the next chapter Alex heads home. How is Randy going to act towards her? Did everyone enjoy A7X in the story? Should I add them in again soon? Let me know! :)**

**I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Christmas! **


	17. Reopened Wounds

**Chapter 16**

**Alex's POV**

"Fuck, Shit, God damn it, Ow, Mother Fucker!" A voice interrupted my sleep. I moaned in response hoping whoever was talking so loud would realize I was sleeping. I rolled over and moved myself onto a pillow, except it didn't really feel like a pillow. I was so tired that I didn't even care what it was. The voice kept talking and it was really starting to piss me off. I groaned a second time a little louder, I felt my pillow groan, "Gates, you better shut the fuck up!"

That's when I realized I was laying on Matt's chest. He didn't seem to mind so I just stayed there. I then heard Brian laugh, "Matt, you're not going to do anything." I groaned a third time hoping Matt would do something to shut him up.

I felt Matt push me off him gently and my face fell on the cold bed sheet. I moaned in response. I heard a loud smack and Brian groaned, "Damn, I didn't think you would actually hit me. That hurt! Damn it!" I heard Matt snicker, "Don't fucking mess with me when I'm sleeping." I felt Matt lay back down next to me and I went back to my earlier position.

"Guys, you have to wake up! Your flight is at 9 and it's going on 8:30!" I heard Jimmy shout. Matt and I groaned at the same time. I decided to open my eyes this time and sit up, "God, can't I just sleep?" Johnny chuckled as he entered the room, "You can never sleep when Jimmy or Brian are around." I rolled my eyes, "I can tell."

I got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up and change. I looked into the mirror to see how my bruises were coming along. My black was still very well visible. I let my fingers glide over it to see if it still hurt. I winced, but it wasn't that bad. I pulled up my shirt and unwrapped the wrap on my ribs. The bruises were now turning yellow, which was good. My lip just had a scab on it, so everything was coming along nicely. I changed into some jeans and a Pantera shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair real quick and walked back out in the room.

"I can't believe you have to leave.." Jimmy pulled me into a hug. I sighed into his chest, "I know. I don't want to leave, but I have to. My Dad will probably come get me if I didn't come back today."

Zacky cut in, "Hey! Hands off of my future Wife!" I rolled my eyes as Jimmy let go. Zacky pulled me into a hug, "You know, we could always kidnap you." I chuckled, "Uh, Zacky. You would go to Jail."

He ruffled my hair, "I don't care, it would be worth it." I smiled, even though Zacky was dead set against marrying me, he was a really cool guy. I'm glad I met him, I'm glad I met everyone.

Matt sighed, "Alright the plan is, Brian and I will fly with you to St. Louis so we can have a talk with your dad and then we'll fly back for our show in Chicago." Everyone said okay, and Matt grabbed my bags to take downstairs.

Brian looked at me, "We'll be downstairs when you're ready." I gave him a simple nod and he left the room.

I tried to brighten the mood, "So who's going to hug me goodbye first?"

Jimmy stepped up first to the plate, he pulled me into a death hug. Even though my ribs were still kind of sore, I tried to return it back to him. He let go with a sad face, "I'm going to miss you, Butter Cup." I frowned, "I'll miss you too, Jimmy." He tried to smile, "You got to text me or call me everyday okay?" I nodded, "I will."

He went and sat back on the bed as Johnny came over to me. "Hey shortie." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "You're short too." Johnny pulled me into a hug while saying, "Not as short as you, I'll miss you." I sighed into his shoulder, because we were almost the same height. "I'll miss you too, Johnny." He went and sat next to Jimmy.

Zacky came over to me, "You don't know how much this sucks right now. You made the road travel fun for us again, I'm going to miss you." He pulled me into his arms and tears filled my eyes. I don't want to leave them. I actually started crying. He patted my hair down, "Let it out.." I cried on his chest. Soon Jimmy and Johnny joined the hug.

I finally stopped crying and pulled away, "I love you guys." They pulled me in for one more hug and told me they loved me too. I walked to the door and gave them one final wave. I headed down to the lobby where Brian was waiting for me. I looked around for Matt but Brian sighed, "He's in the car already." I nodded and followed him to the car.

_..._

Soon we were on our flight. I was sitting on the aisle seat while Brian sat in the middle and Matt sat by the window. I was kind of shocked that Matt hasn't said anything to me yet. Actually he hasn't said anything to anyone. I pulled my phone out and decided to ask Brian about it.

_What's wrong with Matt? _

Brian pulled out his phone and gave me a questioning look but then read the message and started typing. He stopped typing and I waited for it to go through to my phone.

_He doesn't want you to leave, but he doesn't want you to be upset about it. _

I frowned before closing my phone. I nudged Brian, "Switch me seats." He rolled his eyes before standing up to switch me seats. I sat down and Matt glanced at me at the corner of his aviator's, but turned his attention back to the window. I leaned my head against his arm and Matt looked down at me. I gave him a small smile.

He returned it with his dimples showing, he soon wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I slowly fell back in the slumber I was in this morning.

_..._

I felt someone nudge me and I rubbed my eyes before opening them. Matt frowned, "We're here." I let a groan out before standing up to follow Brian off of the plane. We got my luggage and headed to where all of the people were.

I spotted my Dad with Mike. I slightly frowned because I was mad at Mike too, not just my Dad. Matt caught up with us, "Which one is your Dad?" I pointed to him and Matt put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's get this over with."

We walked over to them and my Dad smiled, "Alex, I'm so happy you're back." I just crossed my arms in response. He frowned but turned it into a smile before he looked at Matt, "You must be Matt, thanks for taking care of her."

Matt nodded, "Actually, I was hoping we could go talk somewhere?" My Dad thought about, "Okay, sure. Mike you can stay here with Alex while Matt and I go get some Coffee." Mike nodded and I gave a small smile to Matt before he walked off with my Dad. I then noticed Mike giving Brian a glare.

I punched Mike's arm lightly, "Stop." Mike sighed and I tried to make the mood between them better, "Well you guys have something in common." "What?" They both snapped at the same time. I rolled my eyes, "You both are like big brothers to me."

Brian cocked an eyebrow at me, "This Pretty boy is like a brother to you?"

Mike mocked his expression, "This Long haired emo boy is like a brother to you?"

I groaned while slapping my forehead with my hand, regretting saying anything to them.

**Matt's POV**

We went to the Cafe right across from where Alex and the guys were sitting. We took a seat and Randy looked at me, "So how is Alex doing?" I shrugged, but nodded, "She's doing alright. When she first ran into us, it was really hard to see her like that, but once she spent time with us, she seemed to warm up to us."

Randy took a sip of his Coffee, "So what exactly happened to Alex? I never got the full story."

I sighed and scratched my head, "Well she met this kid at her school and she thought he was cute, so she decided to go to his house with him, turned out the kid's father was that Punk that's been after her. They took took hostage to the hotel we were staying at. Alex said that Punk tried.." I trailed off and Randy knew what I meant, so I continued, "-But Alex wasn't going down without a fight, she tried everything to get him off of her. He ended up giving her 2 broken ribs, a busted up lip, and a black eye. She finally got loose and headed out of the door. She took a corner and ran into us. She explained everything real quick and we held that Punk down until the police got there."

Randy swallowed the lump in his throat before clearing it, "Damn.. If only Alex would of just listened and never went off to his house, she wouldn't even be hurt right now." I raised my eyebrows at him, was he seriously blaming Alex for this?

"Dude, this isn't Alex's fault. Actually from what she's told me, this is your fault." I said while crossing my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes, "Look, you're just a bystander don't come into our lives thinking you know everything about us, but you don't."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Man, I practically saved your Daughter's life."

He sighed, "I know, and I thank you for that. I just don't want you coming into my life thinking you stuff but, you don't." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, but seriously take it easy on Alex. She's still pretty shaken up about it."

Randy sat his coffee down, "You don't need to tell me how to raise my kid."

I tried to ignore him, "She's been having trouble sleeping at night so, what I did was sing to her and she would fall asleep. You could probably just sleep next to her and she'll be alright."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Didn't I just say don't tell me how to raise my kid? I know how to take care of her."

I tightened my jaw, "Really because if you knew how to take care of her you wouldn't of ran off to let your Mom and Dad take care of her while you mourned. Hate to break it to ya, but Alex lost someone too. You're not the only one, so maybe you should stop being selfish and start acting like a father!" I finished off my rant.

Before I could even say anything I felt Randy's fist connect with my jaw.

**Alex's POV**

Mike looked at my eye, "What happened to your eye?"

I sighed, "Phillip did it to me, he also gave me 2 broken ribs too." Mike went to pull me in a hug but I pushed him away. He gave me a questioning look. I turned my look into a glare, "I'm mad at you too, Michael."

Mike got confused, "What did _I _do?"

"You left me. What was that promise that you made me? Oh yeah, I'll never leave you. You won't have to go this alone. Mike, you're suppose to be my brother. Actually you're not anymore because my brother would of been there for me when I was hurting." I said almost in tears.

Brian put his hand on my shoulder for support and I sighed. Mike was about to say something when I glanced over at my Dad and Brian. I flew up when I saw my Dad's fist connect with Matt's face. We all rushed over there. Brian grabbed Matt and Mike grabbed my Dad.

I looked between them, "What the hell is going on?"

Matt was seething, "You're so fucking lucky he's your Dad, because he would be knocked out right now if he wasn't."

I glared at my Dad, "What did you do to him?" My Dad shrugged, "I didn't do anything." He then looked at Matt, "My advice to you is to leave." Matt rolled his eyes, "Done!" Brian and Matt walked away. I then just realized they left without saying goodbye.

My eyes shifted to my Dad, "What did you say to him?" I pounded on his chest. My Dad grabbed my wrists, "Alex, stop it. He was trying to tell me how to raise, I know how to raise you. Just forget about him." He pulled me to the direction of the exit, but I pulled back.

He raised his eyebrows, "Come on, Alex."

I shook my head, "No! I'm not just going to forget about him or any of them. Matt was a Father for me when you wouldn't be. Do you see this black eye? My lip? This is all what Phillip did to me, who was there to call the cops? Matt. Who wasn't even looking for me? You. Who wasn't even home to notice I wasn't there? You. Who told me that running away from my problems was never the solution? You. Who ran away? You. Who took me in and treated me like I was his Daughter? Matt. I've been through a lot of crap this past week but, you wouldn't seem to care because all you care about is yourself!" I ended that in tears.

My Dad sighed, "Alex, I would of came home as soon as I heard Phillip had you."

I glared at him, "You are such a fucking liar, as soon as you heard I was fine you probably would of just stayed where you were. Dad I get it, you lost you're wife, but what about me? I lost a Mom, and on top of that I have to have nightmares about being kidnapped every night." I walked back over to the chairs and I sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

My Dad walked over to me, "Alex.." I cut him off, "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, you've done enough." I buried my head in my knees. I heard another voice, "Let me talk to her and I'll leave. I promise." I looked up and saw Matt and Brian there. My Dad gritted his teeth before leaving.

Matt sat down next to me and I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He patted my back and I mumbled into his chest, "He doesn't get it. He told me to just forget about you, Matt." He held me closer, "Shh.. It's okay." I shook my head, "No, it's not. How am I suppose to go back home with him?"

Matt pushed me off him gently, "Look at me. You're going to go home with him and you're going to try and work things out with him. You can call me or text me any time of day. Believe me I wish I could just take you back on that plane with me, but I can't. You need to go home with your Dad."

I frowned, "I'll miss you." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

He wiped them off with the pads of his thumbs, "I'll miss you more than you know. Trust me though, you need to fix things with your Dad. If things go okay, maybe he'll let you go on tour with us in the summer."

I nodded, "Okay."

Matt kissed my forehead, "I love you Kid."

The tears poured out of my eyes, "I love you too, Matt."

Brian gave me a hug, "Take care, You can call me or text me when you need someone to talk to."

I sighed in chest, "I love you, Brian."

He ruffled my hair, "I love you too, Kid."

I said one final goodbye to them before walking out of the airport where Mike and my Dad were waiting. I was crying my eyes out and my Dad looked at me, "Ready?" I gave a stiff nod and followed them to his hummer. I got in the back seat and sat in silence.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room. It felt really weird being in it, but I just shook the feeling off and laid down on my bed. I pulled my blanket up to me and just started crying. I know I was being a bit over dramatic, but I just really didn't want to leave them.

I heard footsteps and Mike appeared, "As much as I don't want to do this but, you're dad wants your phone."

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed, "You're grounded, he wants your phone and car keys."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Really? I'm grounded!" I threw Mike my keys and phone, "Get the hell out of my room!" I screamed at him and he walked out with his head down in shame. I walked over to my door, "I hate you! You just ruined my life, I don't want anyone to talk to me ever again!" I screamed at no one in particular and slammed the door.

I leaned against and slid down to the floor. I just broke down crying all over again. This pain won't go away, I don't have anyone here for me. This fucking sucks. I can't take this anymore. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I opened the door and pulled out scissors. I gulped remembering a long time ago what I did. I opened the scissors and slid the blade across my wrist. I let out a shaky gasp as the blood started to flow out. I hope my Dad knows what he just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, A7X is out now, and it looks like Alex is back to cutting again.. <strong>

**Now I want some opinions here. Should A7X save Alex before something bad happens or should Randy be the one to save her? I personally want A7X but, if everyone wants Randy, that's cool too. So let me know! (:**

**Reviews are lovely! (:**


	18. If You Only Knew

**So it's been awhile since I did this and I decided it's a good time to do it now because I've been getting lots of reviews lately so... Thanks to: **_FansofCenaton, Tay-Tay Tiger45, Cena's baby doll, DeathDaisy, Caz21, RKOsgirl92, Pinayprincesa, Grace of the Damned, reina13, justawrestlingdream, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Darth,_ **and** _a7xlover96_

**You guys are soo amazing! (: I love everyone! Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood. It's been awhile since I've gotten 13 reviews and it made my day, so here's another chapter. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Alex's POV**

The next day I woke up and I was laying on my floor with a t-shirt held against my arm. I lifted it up slowly and the memories of last night came flooding through my mind. I must of passed out right after I cut myself. I looked at the door wondering if anyone even bothered to check on my last night. The door was still closed, so I figured no one did.

A soft knock on the door filled my silenced room, "Alex." It was my Dad. I glared at the door, "I don't want to talk to you." He sighed, "Please. Just let me in." I groaned and threw the t shirt in my closet. I hurried up and threw a long sleeve t shirt on so he couldn't see the cut marks. I walked over to the door and opened it, "What?"

He cleared his throat, "Alex, look. I just don't like the idea of you being close to those guys. They're twice your age and it's unsafe for you to be around them."

I looked at him like he was high, "Are you kidding me? They fucking saved my life! If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have your daughter right now-" My Dad cut me off, "Watch your mouth."

"Like your mouth is any better." I rolled my eyes.

That's when I felt a smack across my face. I glared up at him holding my cheek that was now probably turning red. His facial expressions were now sorrow and shock. He tried to apologize, "Alex-"

I cut him off, "I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him before slamming the door so hard that I was shocked it didn't break off of the hinges. He just slapped me, that's the first time he's _ever _slapped me. He promised me he would never lay a hand on me. There goes another promise broken. I walked over to my bed and sat on it just staring at the floor in shock.

My door opened and I clenched my fists, "Leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth.

"Just tell me what he did." I knew it was Mike standing there.

I glared up at him, tears threatening to spill. "He slapped me, my own Father who promised me he would never lay a hand on me; slapped me." Mike's facial expressions softened. He walked over to me to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him away, "Leave me alone."

Mike sighed, "Alex. You can't go through this alone, I'm here for you."

"Where were you when I needed you most? When my Father was no where to be found? You weren't here, so don't try to make it better now. Just leave me alone." I said while crossing my arms.

He took a deep breath but, nodded. "Alright." He walked out of the room and I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling, I never thought life could be so rough on me. Why did I ever do to deserve this?

**Mike's POV**

I walked into Randy's Office and I slammed my hands down on his desk. He looked up, "What's your problem?"

"Randy, do you not see what you're doing to your Daughter? You're fucking destroying her, piece by piece." I explained to him.

He scoffed, "I think you're over exaggerating."

I shook my head, "No I'm not! You know what I never thought I was would _ever _say this, but I think she's better off with Matt and those guys."

Randy stood up, "Don't fucking say that. She's better off with me, I'm her Father. Not some stupid band who only knew her for a week. She's just over reacting, she's a teenager. She'll get over it. Now get the hell out of here before I do something I might regret." He sat back down in the chair.

I walked out slamming the door in the process. I need to bring back the Alex I know and love. The one who always smiled when she saw me. The one who always laughed and giggled. I need to get her back. I decided to go try and talk to her again. I walked up the stairs and didn't bother to knock again. I walked in and Alex was no where to be found.

Her window was open and I saw a note on the bed. I gulped when I saw drops of blood on it.

_Do you see what you're doing to me? Don't even bother looking for me, because I don't want to be found. Maybe now that I'm gone, you will realize what you did wrong. At least I know I'll be going to a place where I'll be loved. _

_-Alex_

I re-read the note over and over again to realize that she was going to kill herself. I ran down the stairs and busted through Randy's door. He groaned, "Mike, I thought I told-" I cut him off, "Give me Alex's phone!"

He raised eyebrows, "What? No."

"Now! Before you lose your fucking daughter. Read this note, you dumb ass." I threw at him while he handed me her phone slowly. I picked it up and strolled through her contacts before I found Matt's number. I clicked the call button and waited patiently before I heard someone pick up, "Hello?"

"Is this Matt?" I asked the person.

"Yeah, whose this?" He asked.

I sighed, "Look Matt. This is Mike, the guy who was with Randy yesterday, I'm like a brother to Alex or was. Just listen did Alex call you at all?" I asked impatiently.

He started to get worried, "No why? What happened to her?"

I explained to him about the whole thing about the note, the blood, and what Randy did. He was beyond pissed, I think I was actually right. She would of been better off staying with them. Matt cares so much about her.

"Alright, I'm heading to my private jet now. I should be there in a half and hour. I'll keep my phone on, just in case she calls. If she does call I'll call you, just keep the Asshole at his house, he's done enough damage." Matt explained and I was shocked that we actually agreed on something.

"Okay, I'll call you if anything happens. See you in a few." I hung up and looked at Randy who was still staring at the note. I rolled my eyes, "Finally realize what you did to her?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Come on, we have to find her."

I put my hand up, "No. You've done enough damage. Matt and I got this covered, but I hope you know if we don't get to her in time, I'll never fucking forgive you Orton." I almost screamed at him before walking out of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the question is, are they going to get to her in time? <strong>

**Me: Randy look at what you did.**

**Randy: What? I didn't do anything. **

**Me: Your daughter is going to kill herself because you're not acting like a Father. **

**Randy: Hey, I lost a wife you know.. **

**Me: She lost a mother. **

**Randy: Whoa, whoa. Why are you blaming me? You wrote this. **

**Me: Crap...**

**Review? **


	19. Lullaby

**This chapter is based off of Nickelback's song Lullaby. I do not own the lyrics to this song nor do I own Nickelback, that would be soo amazing if I did, but you get the point. **

**Thanks to: **_Tay-Tay Tiger45, avchocaholic, RKOsgirl92, justawrestlingdream, FansofCenaton, Cena's baby doll, Caz21, DeathDaisy,_ **and** _reina13_

**You guys are soo amazing! (: I know this is kind of far away but, whoever is the 200th reviewer will get a one-shot made by me, since this story is really progressing along I'll try my very hardest to make that one-shot the best you've ever read. (:**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Matt's POV**

**"Well, I know the feeling, Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge, And there ain't no healing, From cutting yourself, with the jagged edge, I'm telling you that, it's never that bad, Take it from someone who's been where you're at,** **Laid out on the floor, And you're not sure you can take this anymore.."**

I was tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. Brian nudged me, "Dude. I'm sure she'll be okay." I sighed, the only reason why I let Brian come was because I didn't want the other's to know about Alex. They would of wanted to come too and I didn't want Alex to get overwhelmed.

"Bri, there was blood on the note. Mike said she had a past of cutting herself." I said while rubbing my face with my hands.

Brian groaned, "Well doesn't she have her cell phone on her?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Randy grounded her from her phone and car."

He looked at me confused, "Why?"

"Who fucking knows all's I'm worried about is Alex and making sure she's alright." I almost growled out.

**"So just give it one more try to a lullaby**, **And turn this up on the radio**, **If you can hear me now**, **I'm reaching out**  
><strong>To let you know that you're not alone.."<strong>

Brian sighed and I just kept tapping my foot. Damn, can't this Jet go any faster? If Alex isn't okay, I will fucking destroy Randy for doing this to her, if he would of just listened to me she would of probably been okay right now.

**"And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone.."**

My phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed it and looked at the ID, it wasn't a number I recognized so I hurried up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked worriedly, hoping it was Alex.

"Matt.." I was right, it was Alex.

"Alex. Where are you? I'm on my way to St. Louis, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." I explained really fast.

She sniffled, "I can't take this anymore. He doesn't understand. Matt, he slapped me." She started crying.

My jaw tightened, "Alex, just take a deep breath. I'll be there soon-" She cut me off, "It's too late."

**"Please let me take you, Out of the darkness and into the light.."**

"No! Alex listen to me, don't do this. You have so much to live for, how do you think everyone will feel if you end this?" I tried to talk her out of what she was going to do.

"If I'm gone, he might realize what he did to me, I can't do this anymore." She tried to control her crying.

**" 'Cause I have faith in you, That you're gonna make it through another night..." **

I gritted my teeth, "Alex. Come on, you're stronger than this. What happened to the girl who almost died and still managed to get a smile on her face?"

**"Stop thinking about the easy way out, There's no need to go and blow the candle out.."**

She sighed, "She's gone.."

**"Because you're not done, You're far too young, And the best is yet to come.."**

I shook my head, "No, she's not. You can fight this, don't give up. You have so much to live for. I'll be there soon and we can talk some more, just don't give up!"

"Okay. I'm at the Park by my house, just hurry." She hiccuped out.

I gripped the phone tighter, "I'll be there soon. Just promise me, you'll wait till I get there before you do anything stupid." I waited for a response and she sniffled, "I promise."

"Okay, good. The jet just landed, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Hang in there." I hung up and looked at Brian, "We need to get there now!" We got out of our seats and got off of the Jet. We walked to the main lobby where people were waiting for the family. I spotted Mike and we ran over to him.

I stopped when I got to him, "I just got off the phone with Alex. She's at the park by her house, we have to hurry though. She wants to end her life, dude."

Mike nodded, "I know. Come on, let's go." I followed him to his car. Brian got in the backseat and I got in the passenger seat. Mike pealed out of the parking lot and I looked at him, "So does dick head realized what he did?"

He shrugged, "It's hard to tell. He did want to find Alex though."

I scoffed, "If Alex wasn't okay I would fucking destroy him."

Mike looked at me, "I would help. Randy is fucking pissing me off. Alex and him have never had problems like this ever, they were always close as can be. I understand why Alex is mad at me too, and I take full responsibility for it. At least I keep trying to get through to her, unlike Randy who would just yell at her and ground her."

Brain scoffed, "That's stupid. Why can't he just run off again so we could take care of her?"

Mike parked his car, "Believe I wish he would." I smirked, Mike was a pretty cool guy. I hope Alex will forgive him, because at least he was being a man and trying to fix their relationship. I looked around the park and it was starting to get dark. I looked at Mike, "Where do you think she would be?"

He shrugged and we started walking. We followed the trail and got to a road where there was a bridge over it. I noticed a pay phone not far from it. I looked at Mike, "She called me off a pay phone." I pointed to it. We started looking around for her but couldn't find her.

Brian gasped, "Guys look." He pointed to the picnic tables. We looked over and Alex was sitting on the table with the scissors ready to stab in her heart. Mike and I gulped at the same time.

**"So just give it one more try to a lullaby, And turn this up on the radio, If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out**, **To let you know that you're not alone.."**

I put my hands up slowly, "Alex. Think about this." I said in a calmly voice.

She sniffled, "I did. This is the only way out."

Mike shook his head, "Come on, don't give up. You're not alone, we're here for you."

Brian looked like he was about to bust out in tears, "Alex. Don't do this, you have so much to life for. You have your whole life ahead of you, I thought you were going to take my place after I get to old to play Guitar." Leave it to Brian to try and make a joke at a time like this.

She sighed, "Nobody gets it, I can't take this anymore. My Dad doesn't realize how hard this is for me. I have nightmares of Phillip kidnapping me, I can't get rid of them, and the one good thing that was in my life was you guys, Matt; and he took that away from me too. He doesn't even understand how this is effecting me. I can't go on."

I was about to say something but I was cut off by footsteps. I frowned and Randy came into view. I noticed Alex tighten her grip on the scissors. I glared at him, "Don't move any closer." I didn't want to Alex to take a change and actually stab herself.

Randy looked at Alex, "I'm sorry. You're right, I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm going to try and get help, I'll go to a psychiatric or whatever. I know it's going to be hard to make this right, but I'll try. If you put the scissors down, I'll let you stay with Matt until I get better."

Alex looked at me and I gave her a reassuring nod. She finally loosened her grip on the scissors and let them drop to the floor. We all sighed in relief. Alex slowly got off of the picnic table. I figured she was going to hug Randy, but she came running straight for me. I met her halfway and she collided with my chest. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I was just so happy she was okay.

Randy looked at us, "Thank you, I know you're going to take good care of her until I get some help."

I mouthed 'You're welcome' to him. Mike patted Alex's shoulder and Brian ruffled her hair, It felt amazing to have her back in my arms. I know Randy is her Father but, she's become a daughter to me too. We all headed back to the car.

I gently got in the backseat and moved Alex to sit next to me. I still had my arm around her and she was just staring at her legs. She had major bags under her eyes. She needed sleep, so as Mike was pulling out, I rubbed her shoulder gently as she closed her eyes. I sang to her in a very quiet yet soothing voice.

**"So just close your eyes, Oh, honey here comes a lullaby, Your very own lullaby..."**

* * *

><p><strong>So Alex is okay! (: The way the next chapter is going to happen is: Randy is going to stay with his parents until he learns how to cope better. A7X will stay with Alex at her house to get her back to her normal self. Mike will also be there. Is everyone okay with that? I promise everything in the story with back to normal before you know it. <strong>

**-R E V I E W! Do it for Matt(;**


	20. Surprise

**Thanks to: **RKOsgirl92, justawrestlingdream, xourbestnightmarexo, Tay-Tay Tiger45, FansofCenaton, DeathDaisy, nymphetamine42, Cena's baby doll, and reina13 for reviewing the last chapter. (:

Did I mention how much I love you guys? Because you are beyond amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Alex's POV**

My Dad left with Logan to stay at his Parent's house, it felt like my life was getting back to normal again. He was going to get help while Matt, Brian and Mike stayed with me. I haven't really spoke to anyone since my incident yesterday. I feel like they think I'm a freak. I was in the living room staring at the TV, but not really watching it. Mike was picking Matt and Brian up at the Airport. Last night they had to fly to California to get their clothes and stuff. They also cancelled their tour which I feel extremely bad about. They shouldn't have to do that for me. A sigh escaped my lips as I plopped my feet on the coffee table.

I heard the front door unlock and open. Multiple footsteps filled the hallway and I waited for someone to walk in. "Hey, I got a surprise for you." Matt smiled as he walked in.

Brian walked in, "It was _my _idea. Don't take credit for my work, Shadows!"

Matt rolled his eyes at Brian and then looked back at me, "Close your eyes."

I groaned, "Do I have to?" I really wasn't in the mood for any surprises. I just wanted to lay here and do nothing.

He crossed his arms, "Yes you do, now close them." I sighed in defeat while closing my eyes. I heard some movement and Matt cleared his throat, "Alright. You may open them."

I opened my eyes slowly, not in a hurry to know what it is. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth when I saw Jimmy, Zacky, and Johnny. I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't. Even though I wasn't in the mood for surprises, this was definitely an exception.

Zacky gave me a glare, "Are you going to come hug us? Or are you just going to stare at us?" He was always up front with everything. I let my eyes roll at him before sliding off of the couch and walking over to them.

Jimmy of course pulled me into a death hug. I gasped for air, "Jim-... Can't.. Breathe." He let go, "I'm sorry butter cup. I just really, REALLY missed you." He emphasized really. I nodded and turned to Johnny who gave me a light, gentle hug. I then turned to Zacky and he looked at me in my eyes. I feel like he could see I was hurting.

He pulled me into his arms and just held me there for a second. Our embrace got interrupted by Mike who walked in, "Alex, someone is here to see you." I let go off Zacky and looked at Mike, "I don't want to talk to anybody."

Mike nodded, "I told him to leave, but he said he won't leave until he saw you."

I raised my eyebrows but shook it off. I walked to the front door and opened the door. I groaned when I saw Josh. I haven't talked to him in what seems forever. I stepped outside, "You saw me now you can leave."

He shook his head, "I'm glad you're okay, Orton. I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

"Whatever. Are we done?" I asked with a glare on my face.

Josh sighed, "Come on, Alex. What's your deal? Can't you just get over me now. Damn, Carrie was right. She said that you're only acting like this to me was because you're jealous of her. I want to have my best friend back, but whatever. Just go back to slitting your wrists because you know you can't have me."

Tears filled to the rims of my eyelids. "You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I pushed him off of the porch. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" He gulped, "Alex-" I cut him off, "GO!" He hesitated at first but none the less walked away. I tried to get under control before walking back inside. As soon as I walked in Mike came over to me, "What happened?"

I obviously didn't do a good job trying to calm myself. I just shook my head in response. Mike kissed my forehead, "You can tell me, Babe." I gulped before looking up at him, "At first he was trying to be all nice and I didn't want to talk to him and then he said 'Carrie was right that I was acting like this towards him was because I was jealous of her.' and then he said.." I trailed off trying to get the nerve to say it.

Mike pressed further on subject, "He said what, Alex?"

"He told me to go back to slitting my wrist because I know I can't have him." I said slowly and a few tears trickled down my cheeks. Mike's jaw tightened and headed for the door. I grabbed his arm, "No. Mike he's not worth it!"

"Not worth it? That mother fucker should be dead right now!" Mike yelled at me.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Mike. Please don't. I don't feel like seeing you in a jail cell."

He groaned but walked the opposite direction. I walked back to the living room and reclaimed the spot I was in all day. The guys were in there too. Jimmy jumped off the floor onto his feet, "I have the best idea ever!"

I rolled my eyes at his hyperness and Matt chuckled, "What's that?"

Jimmy smiled at me, "How about every day you spend the day with someone. Like today you can spend the day with... uh, Zacky!" Zacky smiled and I shrugged, "Eh.. I don't know."

Zacky cocked an eyebrow at me, "I see. You're too cool for me."

"No, I just don't feel like going anywhere." I sighed and started fiddling with my bracelet.

Jimmy chuckled, "Well you don't have to go anywhere, you can just stay here. Come on, it'll make our stay here so much funner!" I looked at Jimmy and he was really excited about this.

I nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

He clapped his hands, "Yes! Jimmy Sullivan at his best." He then bowed. I couldn't help but start laughing. All the other guys joined in. Zacky looked at me, "So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know you can think of something."

He scratched his chin, "How about we watch movies all day?"

"Sounds good." I shrugged.

Zacky stood up, "Alright where should we watch them?"

I thought about it and decided my room would be the best option. I lead Zacky up into my room and he looked around, "You sure this your room?" "Yeah? Why?" I asked him confused.

"Well it just doesn't look like a girly room." He chuckled.

I shrugged, "I was never a girly girl."

Zacky grinned, "That's why you're the perfect girl for me!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the cabinet door where all my movies were, "Pick some out, Baker." I walked to my bed and laid onto of the comforter. Zacky started looking through them, "Do you like scary ones?"

"If you don't mind me being glued to you the whole time then yes." I said and he chuckled, "Well we can start with a comedy and work our way up to the scary ones." He popped a movie in the DVD played and flicked the TV on.

Zacky laid on the bed next to me and we waited for the previews to be over with. He looked down at me with a serious face, "I missed you, you know. No one was there to yell at me for leaving the toilet seat up." I chuckled lightly, he was right when I stayed with them he always left the toilet seat up and I would almost fall in.

The movie started and I realized it was Grown Ups. It's a good movie so I laid back on the pillows and started watching it. We watched 4 movies and he was now putting a scary movie on. I was kind of scared because the one he choose was insidious, and I never watched that one before. It started up and I pulled the blanket to my chin.

Zacky tried to act manly by wrapping his arm around me, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I rolled my eyes and started paying attention to the movie.

The movie ended and I fucking terrified to even move. I glared at Zacky, "I'm never watching another scary movie in my life." He chuckled, "It wasn't that bad." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Are you kidding me? Did you not see that creepy old lady?" I shook at the thought of her.

Mike walked into my room, "Hey guys. Pizza is here." He walked back out and I looked at Zacky, "You know. Maybe Jimmy's idea isn't such a bad idea, this got my mind off of things for a little while." He pulled me into a hug, "Good, I'm glad. Now come on, let's go. I'm hungry." He let go of me and walked out of my room.

I sat there for a minute and realized that Zacky, Jimmy, or Johnny didn't say anything about what happened to me yesterday. I was kind of shocked because I was pretty sure Jimmy was going to say something, but he didn't. I guess it's no big deal. I got off of my bed and headed down to the Kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy: Well this is stupid.<strong>

**Me: What is?**

**Randy: I'm not in the story anymore.**

**Me: You're just getting help, you'll be back soon. **

**Randy: How soon? **

**Me: I'm not sure. **

**Randy: Well it better be sooner than expected because I'm the highlight of this story without me it's pointless. **

**Me: You keep that up and I'll make sure you get hit by a car and die. **

**Randy: ...**

**Review please? (:**

**Happy New Year everybody! xD**


	21. Writing Your Feelings Out

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'll give shoutouts next chapter. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Alex's POV**

_"I knew I would find you again." Phillip glared at me. I gulped and looked around to see where I was. I was in a dark alley and no body was in sight. No Dad, Mike, Matt or the other guys; no one. He started laughing, "Oh, no one will be here to help you. I killed them all." I stared up at him in shock, "What? No.." I said refusing to believe it. _

_He smirked, "Follow me." I knew that I shouldn't follow him anywhere but, my legs just started moving. He took me into a big, dark building and shut the door. He flicked the lights on and I gasped when I saw Mike and the guys hanging dead from the ceiling. _

_Phillip chuckled, "Believe me now?" _

_I managed to fight back tears and look up at him, "Where's.." I couldn't get Dad out. _

_He smiled another sinister smile, "Oh, Randal!" I looked over at the door and my Dad walked in but, only it didn't look like him. He had a knife in his hand and was smiling just like Phillip. Fear ran through me, and Phillip smirked, "Kill her." _

_My Dad came walking towards me with the knife in his hand. _

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a piercing scream and sat straight up in my bed. I ran my hand over my face while trying to catch my breath. I also sighed in relief that it was only just a dream. Soon my door open and the lights flicked on. Matt and Mike walked over to me, "You okay?" They both asked. I nodded before laying back down.

They both took that as if I was going back to sleep and left. I wasn't tired, I was actually no where near tired now. I just laid there staring up at the ceiling. I waited a little bit till I knew Matt and Mike were sleeping again. I creeped outside of my bedroom and walked down into the Kitchen. I felt someone behind me and I was about to scream, but they covered their hand over my mouth. I started to get scared until the person showed his face. I sighed in relief when I realized it was Brain.

He uncovered my mouth, "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." I simply said while trying to get my heart beat back to normal.

"Was that you screaming?" He cocked an eyebrow my way.

I nodded, "Yeah I had a nightmare, no big deal."

Brian scoffed, "Doubt that it was no big deal. When you had them on the road you couldn't go back to sleep unless one of us was laying next to you." He was right whenever one of them were laying next to me, I felt safe and knew that no one could hurt me. I just shrugged, "It's really no big deal." I made my way to the patio and slipped outside.

I sat on my thinking step when I heard Brian follow me. I rolled my eyes as he sat down next to me. I just stared off into the dark night. He nudged me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said without looking at him.

Brian scoffed, "Alex don't give me that shit."

I glared over at him, "Nothing is wrong, Brian! So leave me alone."

"Stop acting like a bitch and tell me what's wrong." He exclaimed.

He would be the only one to call me a bitch at this time, but it didn't get to me. I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong, it's not like you would care anyway." I said while looking down at the steps.

Brian sighed, "Are you fucking kidding me, Alex? You're like a little sister to me. You're the only one who can get me to show my soft side. God damn, how could you even say that?" He asked getting offensive.

I looked up at him, "If you care about me, how come none of you even asked me if I was okay after I almost tried to kill myself. I get that you're here for me and all but, I'm still hurting. None of you realize that." I stood up and walked out towards the yard. Brian grabbed my arm, "I wasn't suppose to fucking say anything."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked while Brian still had his grip on my arm.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "They're going to kill me, but I don't care anymore." He then looked down at me, "Mike told everyone that we weren't allowed to even speak of your incident. He didn't want you to get overwhelmed by it and flip out. I told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. I know you're still hurting. I can see it when I look in your eyes, but you have to realize that we all love you. We're just trying to do what's best for you."

I suddenly felt a little better knowing that they didn't say anything because they were told not too. Mike just needs to realize that wasn't best for me though. I looked up at Brian, "I'm sorry."

He pulled me into a hug, "It's alright. Come on, let's head back inside." I followed him back into the house and found Jimmy sitting at the kitchen table. Brian looked at him, "I thought you were sleeping dude."

He shrugged, "I was, but I heard you guys go outside so, I decided to see what was up."

Brian sighed, "Well Mike's plan wasn't such a brilliant plan." Jimmy looked at me, "You okay?" I just gave a shrug in response. He got out of his chair and walked over to me, "Come on. I'm making today be my day." He pulled me towards the front door. I looked up at him, "Where are we going?" He put his jacket on, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Jimmy opened the door and we walked into a room. I looked around and realized I was at a recording studio. He pulled me to a table and I sat down. He threw me a pad of paper and a pen, "Write."<p>

I looked up at him confused, "Write what?"

"What you're feeling. Just dig down and write. You never know, it might come out as a great song." He smiled softly.

I took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot. At first I couldn't so much as get a word on the paper, but then once I did it just came out like I was born to do this. I ended up writing for almost 3 and half hours. Jimmy looked at me, "Let's see what you got." I handed him the paper and he read intensively.

He looked up at me, "This is deep, but it's also fucking amazing. Here, I'll help put this into verses and a chorus." He showed me how to word everything correctly. We scribbled some stuff out and even added some stuff. Jimmy wrote a final draft and smiled, "Voila." I smiled at what we just created.

Jimmy looked at me, "How do you feel now?"

"Better, I feel like a huge weight just got lifted off of my chest." I explained, amazed at the feeling I was getting.

He smiled, "You were definitely born to write. From now on, whenever you have an urge to cut, or even want to end your life; just write your feelings out. It helps. It even saved my life a couple times."

I looked up at him, "Thanks Jimmy."

He pulled me into a hug, "No problem butter cup."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was just kind of a filler. Only about 3 or 4 chapters left. <strong>

**Randy: Can I just be back in the story already? **

**Me: Fine, man you sound like a 3 year old.**

**Randy: Sweet, when will I be back?**

**Me: Next chapter, if you're lucky. **

**Review? (: **


	22. Daddy

**Alright Guys, I'm really REALLY sorry, but this is the 2nd to last chapter and the next one will the last chapter. I have no inspiration left to continue, but I did manage to get 2 chapters out. Also on Daughter Like Father I'm ending that one too, which means that all of my stories are done. I'm not sure if I'm going to start a new one, I think my time is up on here. I know I've said that before, but I think it's for real this time. So I hope you enjoy the last chapters you'll get from me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Before I knew it a week went by and my Dad was coming home. I'm not exactly sure if I was happy about that or not. I was just laying in bed not ready to get up just yet. "ALEX!" Zacky screamed as he ran into my bedroom. I sat up and looked at him, "What?" I asked worriedly.

He jumped on my bed and hid under the covers, "I spilled orange juice on Brian's guitar. I'm not here if he comes in." I chuckled knowing Brian is going to kill him when he finds him. I heard footsteps and Brain entered, "Have you seen Zackary?" I shook my head, "Nope. Haven't seen him." He growled and walked out.

I pulled the blanket off of him, "Dude. He's pissed, he even used your full name."

Zacky sighed, "I know. It was an accident though."

"Well tell him that." I suggested.

He got off the bed, "Might as well, I'm sure I'll get killed either way." I chuckled and followed him downstairs. We walked into the Living Room where all of the other guys were sitting and Brian glared at Zacky, "I'm going to kill you!"

Zacky took of running outside with Brian trailing behind. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jimmy and Matt. Mike walked in, "Alex. Your Dad will be here in an hour." I nodded and stayed quiet. Matt looked at me, "How do you feel about that?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean I miss him being here, but I'm not sure if things will ever be the same between us again."

They all nodded knowing what I was going through. I didn't want to stay in this house today, I wanted to do something. I looked up at Matt, "Can we go do something today?"

Matt smiled, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

Jimmy butted in, "Let's go Go-carting. I know there's an indoor track in town."

I smiled, "Dude. That's brilliant, go ask all of the guys." Jimmy ran off to go track them down. Matt looked at me, "You sure you're up for it?" I nodded, "Yeah and plus I get to spend your last day here with you guys." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. It sure is going to be different without having them here, but hopefully I can manage.

We ended up staying at the Go-Cart track for the whole day. We even had lunch at the concession stands. Mike said my Dad was suppose to come meet us, but he never did. They all decided it was time to head home. Johnny and I walked out to the car. The other guys were paying for our time there. Johnny looked at me, "You're definitely a speed demon."

I smiled, "I take that as a compliment."

He chuckled and we got to the van Matt rented to fit everyone in it. I put my hand on the handle when I heard behind me, "Don't make a fucking move." I didn't know who it was and Johnny stood in front of me, "Whoa, Dude. Put the gun down." Fear shot through me when I heard he had a gun.

The guy chuckled, "No. I need a hostage, you're coming with me."

Johnny didn't like that too much, "Fuck you, we're not going anywhere with you." I didn't like the fact that Johnny was provoking him but, I just let it slide. I was trying to keep calm. _The guys will be here in a second, nothing is going to happen. _I then felt someone pull me in front of Johnny. He looked scared, probably the same expression I had on my face.

I felt the end of the gun against my head. I gulped as the guy wrapped his arm around my neck, _tightly_. The last time I ever felt that kind of pressure on my neck was when I was 8 and Mike's crazy girlfriend tried to strangle me to death. Johnny looked at the guy pleading, "Come on man, you can have me. Just don't take her."

I couldn't let Johnny get taken hostage because of me. I felt the guy shake his head, "I don't think so. She's coming with me and if you try to stop me, I'll kill you." If I thought I was scared before, then I was terrified now.

"I don't think so." I heard from behind us and I almost felt relived that someone was here now.

The guy tightened his grip on my and I could barely breath, "Don't step any closer or I'm pulling the trigger."

I heard another voice, "The cops are on their way, you might as well give up."

"Well then, I guess I might as well get the job done now." The guy said and it all happened so fast. He cocked the gun and someone pushed him and he let up on my grip. I collided with the van and my head smashed against the window. I heard some yelling and a loud shot. I was frozen in place after I heard that.

I felt hands come on my shoulder. I let out a scream and then I heard, "Shh.. It's just me." I turned slowly and saw my Dad standing there. Tears filled my eyes, "Daddy." He pulled me into his arms and I held onto him tightly, like he was going to disappear any second. He rubbed my back in a soothing way. Soon I heard sirens come closer and my Dad let go, "Come on, let's get your head checked out." _My head? _I pressed my fingers at the top and looked at them. There was definitely blood on them.

He led me over to the paramedic truck and an EMT started checking me out. He said I just had to get stitches and I would be fine. He put 6 stitches in and I heard him talking to another EMT, "Yeah, he's in critical condition get him to the ER now." I looked at my Dad, "Whose is critical condition?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Come on, let's head to the hospital."

I shrugged his hand off, "No tell me who it is." Even though I had a feeling I knew who it was.

My Dad shook his head, "I'll tell you on the way-"

I cut him off, "Dad! Please just tell me.." I pleaded just waiting to hear his name.

He sighed, "It was Matt. When the guy let go of you, Matt and I went after him to keep him to the ground. Matt wrestled him for the gun and the guy shot it and Matt got the bullet in his side." I just stood there frozen, as soon as he said Matt I just zoned everything else out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last chapter. Sorry guys. :(<strong>


	23. The End

**Last chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Sometimes I feel like I living in a bad dream that I can't wake up from. Sitting in this Hospital waiting room brings back lots of bad memories that I hate to relive. I honestly don't think I can ever have a normal life where no one gets hurt. I looked around and all of the guys were just looking at the floor waiting, dreading to hear the news about Matt.

The Doctor walked in, "I have some news on Mr. Sanders." The guys stood up and so did I. He cleared his throat, "We managed to get the bullet out and stitch him up, but his heart rate fell and we tried to revive him. It worked but, it fell again and now we can't get it back; I'm sorry he's passed on."

I felt darkness come over me and I was out.

_"Alex! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a very bright room. I then noticed my best friend that passed on, Abby standing there. My eyes widened, "Abby."_

_She smiled, "Alex."_

_I raised my eyebrows and looked around, "Where am I?"_

_"You're still at the hospital, the Doctor told you about Matt and you passed out." She explained to me._

_I sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to go on without him."_

_She smiled, "I can't believe all the crap that has been going on with you. 1st off, Zacky Vengeance wants to marry you, he's fricken adorable. 2nd, I can't believe how Josh is acting towards you, and 3rd if you ever try to kill yourself again I'll come down there and haunt your ass." I half smiled, she hasn't changed a bit._

_I looked up at her, "So why am I here exactly?"_

_"Well, I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to show you the best way for you." She simply stated._

_I raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"_

_She chuckled, "Well you need to go back and live your life, that's for sure. Your Dad made a mistake and he's regretting it terribly. He wants to make it up to you."_

_"What about Matt? He's dead. Abby, he was like a Father to me." I explained to her and she smiled, "I know Alex. I see everything that goes on with you, but he wouldn't want you to die with him. Matt risked his life for yours. The least you could do is live it for him."_

_I shook my head, "I can't. Not without him."_

_She groaned, "You know you're a real pain in my ass. I'll see if I can pull a few stings if you can go back and live your life with no cutting and you try and get your relationship back with your Dad."_

_It seemed simple enough, "Alright that seem fair. Am I going to remember any of this?"_

_"Nope, that's against the rules, but I'll be watching over you to make sure you're alright of course." She smiled._

_It made me smile, "I miss you Abby."_

_"I miss you too Alex, just remember I'm always in your heart." She said that and blackness clouded my vision._

"Alex! Come on, snap out of it." I heard a voice calling to me.

I managed to open my eyes and I saw my Dad, Mike, Brian, Johnny, Jimmy, and Zacky standing around me. "What's going on?" I asked to them.

My Dad frowned, "You fainted when Mike asked you to come with him to the Cafe." I rubbed my head not really remembering any of that. He helped me stand up and sit back in the chair.

The Doctor walked in, "I have some news on Mr. Sanders." I felt like I heard this before but, I just listened. "We got the bullet out and we stitched him all up. He's okay, he'll need to stay in the hospital for a couple days." Everyone sighed in relief. The Doctor smiled, "Oh and Alex, he would like to see you right away." I nodded and followed him into his room.

I almost wanted to laugh at seeing him in a hospital gown, but I didn't want him to think that this a laughing matter. He looked up at me, "Hey Kitten. How's your head?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Do you really have the nerve to be asking me how I feel? Matt you got shot, I can't imagine how you feel."

He chuckled then winced, "Alex I did it for you, I would do anything for you."

My Dad entered and looked at Matt, "I never got a chance to thank you. Matt I'm really happy you found Alex, when I couldn't. I'm glad you were there for her when I couldn't be. I now know that you guys have a very close relationship like I used to have with her, I'm going to try and fight my hardest to get things right between us again but, I want you to know Matt that whenever you want to see her or whenever she wants to see you, you can. I know how I would feel if I couldn't see her, so thanks again."

Matt smiled showing off his dimples, "You're welcome Randy."

Soon all of the guys walked in and surrounded Matt's bed. I was sitting right next to him. Everyone was just kind of chatting and Zacky looked at my Dad, "Mr. Orton, I think now is my chance to ask you if I can marry your Daughter."

We all busted out laughing and my Dad looked at him, "How old are you?"

He smiled, "I'm 22, but that's only 6 years older than her."

I just looked at Zacky laughing like an idiot. He would have the nerve to ask my Dad that.

My Dad shrugged, "How about you ask me in 2 years."

I rolled my eyes, "Zacky I can't believe you just asked him that."

Johnny agreed, "Dude. You're lucky he didn't kick your ass."

Jimmy smiled, "Hey Alex."

I looked over at him, "What's up Jim?"

"I just realized that your Dad is the Apex Predator, Randy Orton." He chuckled.

Matt grinned at him, "Are you kidding me Dude? You just _now_ realized that?"

Jimmy crossed his arms, "Well sorry, I just never really paid attention."

Brian butted in, "You're an Idiot Jimmy."

My Dad laughed at them arguing. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and I felt like things were good for us now. I know it will take some time to get back to normal, but for the mean time we were good. It was time for everyone to head out so Matt could get some sleep.

I kissed Matt's cheek, "Get better, I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too Kid."

I walked out of the room and grabbed my Dad's hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I held onto his hand still. We walked out of the Hospital and Jimmy started jumping up and down like an Idiot, "So that means you're The Apex's Daughter."

My Dad looked down at me, "Does he need to be put on medication?" I just chuckled and we got in the car to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Really lame ending, but I just couldn't go on anymore. I'm sorry guys, who knows maybe I'll make a new story soon. If I do, it won't be for awhile, but thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. Also thanks to anyone who faved or alerted this. It means alot. <strong>

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx signing off. **


	24. Oneshot

**Hey guys, long time no see! Well, I decided to make a one shot about Alex and Zacky Vengeance so, if you would like to read it go check it out! It's called: Warmness On The Soul. Feel free to leave me a review. :)**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


End file.
